To Meet Nevermore
by Kelleighlizz
Summary: Venus Graham is an English woman sent to Masyaf, Syria in order to aid the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins. She is seen as a typical, rich noblewoman in the eyes of many. However, it's only a ruse to keep her dark secrets hidden from curious eyes as she strikes. Many of the Assassins object to having her in their Brotherhood while some welcome her. Altair/OC (slight Malik/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone!**

**Welcome to my THIRD Fanfic, 'To Meet Nevermore'!**

**If you don't know, I've been working on a fanfic, 'The Only Life I Have Know' and its sequel, 'The Brotherhood' and I finally finished both stories!  
I'm excited to start a new story: New OCs, new ideas, new... well everything!  
I really hope you guys enjoy!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter I: What Remains**

_To meet nevermore.  
Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my heart.  
What good, this potion of life?  
All is but dust in the wind._

She was pure as she was deadly. Her beautiful, sweet voice could enchant many men to their graves. Her green eyes would draw in her prey, then those pure eyes turned cold as well as her prey's skin. The beautiful, dark auburn hair would glisten in the sunlight as it danced in the wind, but at nightfall, it was dark and dangerous. Her lips were soft and full of color, until her smirk captured her victim, and before anyone else knew, he was gone. Her feminine curves proved to be those of a woman, but her strength was that of a man. The porcelain skin that seemed flawless carried scars where her silk dresses hid them from sight.

Her birth name was Aphrodite Graham, named after the Greek Goddess of Love. Her symbol in life was a rose, a swam, a dove; anything that was beautiful. She was born in London, England in 1170, the year her mother passed. Her father, who was a Mentor for the England Brotherhood of Assassins, protected her from his true self. He believed she was a pure child, innocent and sweet. One day she would marry a prince, or a high, rich noble. She was his rose peddle, fragile to the outside world.

That was until she found out the truth. The truth behind the secret war between Assassins and Templars. Behind her father's back, she learned about the history of the Order: from the days of Amunet, an Assassin who killed the Queen of Egypt Cleopatra, all the way to the more recent days, the days of Umar Ibn-La'Ahad. She studied day by day, and sometimes at night, learning about the endless war. She learned the Creed: _nothing is true; everything is permitted. _She learned the tenants that kept order: _Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, _and _never compromise the Brotherhood._

She was a fairly young child when she studied her father's occupation, around ten years old. She didn't want to play dress up and drink tea. No, she wanted the life of adventure and excitement. She wanted to make the world a better place, where everyone could prosper. Where every man would be a king and the citizens would sing and dance. Life was meant to be enjoyed, not fighting to stay alive every day.

When she confronted her father and demanded a role in the Brotherhood, he became furious. He didn't want his daughter roaming about with blades, blood stained clothes, and half to death. He wanted what any good father wanted from his daughter; a long, luxurious life filled with happiness. He knew she wouldn't get that from the Brotherhood. No was his answer and she begged and cried and promised to be the best damn Assassin this world has ever seen. His answer was always the same and stayed the same until a year later.

The manor her and her father lived in with maids and butlers was attacked, leaving most dead. However, her father was not there, but Aphrodite was. She wasn't killed, but when her father came rushing home, he found her in her own pool of blood. A knife in her abdomen as she cried in fear and agony. He knew many Templars lived about in England, but never imagined them being so monstrous to harm a child. As he held her in his arms, he promised her she could be anything she wanted, as long as she lived through the night: a princess, a goddess, an Assassin.

Morning came and her chest still rose and fell under her blankets. Her father stood next to her bedside, smiling at her strength. Before he said anything, she spoke. She wanted to be an Assassin. With hesitation, her father agreed, though she couldn't stay here. She wasn't safe and he could not bare see her in blood once more. He knew of a place where she would learn the ways of an Assassin and still be safe from harm: Syria.

In Syria, there laid the foundation of the Brotherhood: Masyaf. Inside the town, there was another manor that belonged to the Graham family. It was empty, but with enough effort, he knew she could live there along with maids and butlers, just like in London. Although the manor was far from London, it resembled home and no one would find her there. She would be under the Grandmaster of the Assassin's, Al Mualim, watchful eye as he was in dept to her father. Yes, this is where Aphrodite would grow and learn without her father. He would have to stay in London where his people needed his guidance.

Living without her father felt like she was actually living alone, even though her new home was occupied now with maids and butlers. They each greeted her with respect as if she was royal. They cleaned for her, cooked for her, dressed her, and even tucked her in bed, but she still felt alone. Al Mualim, the man who would watch over her, welcomed her as a new member of the Brotherhood, although many Assassins opposed to a woman. Her name was changed to Venus, her Roman equivalent to Goddess Aphrodite. Her main symbol became that of a rose, delicate with its peddles, but deadly as its thorns.

As promised, she learned the way of the sword, what the Creed meant, and the traditions of the Brotherhood: the removal of her left ring finger. "Revere the blood of the innocent - Nothing is absolute, everything is possible. Hide in the midst of the crowds. We are the ones who have entrusted you - Do not betray our trust." He spoke as her finger was cut down to her second knuckle, leaving her a promise to paradise.

"To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic."

* * *

**A/N: Not to be conceded, but I fell in love with this chapter. Tell me what you guys think! I love hearing your reviews and finding out better ways to satisfy your needs. :D**

**It explains who Aphrodite Graham is and where she comes from along with her appearance.  
Aphrodite in Greek Mythology is the Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. Her Roman equivalent is the Roman Goddess Venus.  
Anyhoo, thank you for reading and I'll post the next chapter soon!**

**Follow, Review, Favorite, & I hope you enjoyed :)  
I will see you in the next chapter, bye-bye! (I watch a lot of Markiplier and Tobuscus)**

**Love,  
Kmidna**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter II: One Day More**

_Oh arrow of mine  
With power pure and immense to slay the dragon.  
Do your good deed,  
Fast and swift.  
Grasp the crystal from its neck._

**March 1191**

I sat in front of my dresser mirror in the morning, staring at the reflection. I saw a beautiful, light-skinned woman with rich brown hair which held a tint of red in the sunlight. Her green eyes were slightly pale, showing the hazel ring around the pupil. Her soft, pink lips were painted a tint of red, complimenting her porcelain doll skin. The long, brown curls were tied up in an elegant bun, showing off her arched eyebrows and beautiful cheek bones. Everything thought she was some sort of oracle or a true goddess because of her beauty. But little did they know, she was a huntress. Her skin tamed the wild beast inside, bloodthirsty and ready to claim another victim.

A soft knock caused me to look away from the reflection. The door clicked open and a young maid popped her head inside. "M'Lady. Master Malik is here."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." I replied as she bowed and turned around on her heels, leaving me alone with the mirror. Glancing back, I saw a beautiful, pearly white smile stretched across her face, exposing a small, but deep dimple on her cheek. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as her heart started fluttering at the thought of the man. He was strong, sweet, and protective of the woman in the mirror. He was the first to befriend her, and after ten years, she was now his, although not engaged.

"Malik." I giggled out, walking down the steps that lead into the giant main room. The chamber was white and appeared to be glowing as the sunlight bounced off the marble and stone tiles. As I stepped off the stairs, I rushed towards my guest. He was in his Assassin's attire, as usual, and his jet black hair complimented his tanned skin. As our eyes locked, a smile spread across his face from ear to ear.

In happiness, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes, trying to match his height. "Good morning, Venus." His cool breath brushed my cheeks, causing my already pink cheeks to turn red. Our faces were inches away as he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer as he gently pressed his lips against him. I happily returned the kiss and tightened my arms around his neck, forcing him to bend a little lower.

Before long, he removed his lips as I loosened my grip around his neck. "I assume you have a mission today." I slightly groaned, going back to my original height and bringing my hands down, placing them on his chest. His heart beat was beautiful; full of power.

"Yes, to Jerusalem." I loved the fact that Malik was a Master Assassin, but because of his position, he was always running off with his partner, Altair, hunting down Templars. If he wasn't on a mission, then he was training his little brother, Kadar, who was only a few years younger than me.

I often looked out for Kadar when Malik wasn't home. My role in the Brotherhood was different then others. I wasn't a typical Assassin. Shit, I wasn't really an Assassin. I was more like an ally who aided the Brotherhood. I mean sure my home was almost right next to the fortress, and I was initiated as an Assassin, but I didn't go on stealthy missions a lot or wear the robes every day. I typically stayed in my manor, wearing dresses or white blouses with long skirts that touched the floor. I was a typical woman, wearing cosmetics and complimented by many men. The only thing that proved I was an Assassin was my missing ring finger.

I stayed home and took care of the others. I aided them with information. I dressed their wounds. Sometimes, I was able to leave Masyaf and travel to an Assassin's Den or Bureau. My sportsmanship proved to be that of a skilled fighter. My physical strength carried me across the rooftops and up view points. My mental strength couldn't be broken by threats or torture. Inside I knew I was an Assassin, but to everyone else, I was _just_ an ally; a woman with a sword.

I even had my own secret chamber, hidden from plain sight in the manor. In the library, there was an Assassin's insignia placed on the wall. Some thought of it as decoration, while most didn't notice it. But there it was, and with a slight push, a secret doorway opened. Inside there were documents about and from the Brotherhood, my Assassin robes: the hidden blades, the throwing knives, the armour, the bow and quiver, the white layers of robes, the scarlet sash, the leather boots, and of course the hood which resembled and eagle. On the wall was a chart with a name of Templars. Some were crossed out while others were circled.

"Why Jerusalem?" I brought myself back to the present, in Malik's arms as I looked up at his towering structure.

"Al Mualim has ordered us to retrieve an artifact hidden within Solomon's Temple."

"Us as in you and Altair?" It was every other mission that Altair joined Malik. They were great friends and worked well with each other, but I was uneasy with the man. His dark aurora caused nervousness in the pit of my stomach. I knew he was stronger than most and was capable of bringing Malik home safely, but I knew one day he would fall. It may be a little slip up that cost a couple of lives, or something drastic that would kill us all and bring the Brotherhood tumbling down. His arrogance would get to the better of him, and we all saw that. Although he was a mysterious, arrogant man, I knew I could trust him.

We may have not talked a lot during my stay here, but he was intelligent and powerful. Of course, what do you expect from the only son of the Great Umar Ibn-La'Ahad? Altair was a man who always kept to himself; his pain, his weaknesses, his own face. The only thing he showed for was his cockiness and arrogance. Although he wasn't a complete ass like Abbas Sofian, he deserved a smack or two.

I sighed, bringing myself back to the present once more. Malik released my waist as I took a step back, forming my own personal gap between the man I fell in love with. "Yes, Altair will be coming. Along with Kadar."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised at Al Mualim's request to have Kadar join with the two deadly Assassins. "Is he prepared?" I asked, crossing my arms, still questioning Al Mualim. "I hope he is. Anyways, I better go before Altair comes looking for me."

"Yeah, don't want him storming around the town in rage like a mad bull." Malik chuckled at my metaphor. I was a smart mouth, and I knew it. I got in trouble several times by many Assassins, one being Altair. I really didn't think he was a raged bull, but he wasn't the patient of all people. He was like the eagle his name portrayed him to be: The Flying Eagle. He only hunted when he was hungry, sharp senses, intelligent, powerful claws, and honey coloured eyes.

Malik made his leave, leaving me to stand in the middle of the main room. I wanted to go visit some of my befriended allies in the fortress, but one man lurked around the castle. He hid in the shadows, and only came out when Altair was gone. He puffed out his chest and roamed the fortress like he owned the place, spitting venom at anyone who looked at him: Abbas.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down! Woo!  
So Malik and Venus are together in a romantic relationship, even though this is an Altair/OC fanfic.  
Don't worry, I know what I am doing :)**

**If you have read my other fanfics, you would know I am NOT a fan of Abbas. I see him as a jerk who is scared of Altair and only struts around when Altair is gone on his missions. Yeah, I hate Abbas. He's an ass.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you have enjoyed another chapter.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review :)**

**Love,  
Kmidna**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**REVIEWS:**

**chelsea-chee: Thank you so much :) Hope you enjoy the story**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
Kmidna**

**P.S. You can follow me on Instagram: **_ kelleighlizz  
_**I post a lot about Assassin's Creed and Rock/Metal music so of you're interested please follow  
Also, if you enjoy your daily dose of Assassin posts on instagram, follow: **the_hidden_blade; assassin_james; altairclan; acfanclub; altair_assassinscreed; assassinscreedquote; erika_scirpoli  
**They're always posting pictures and they interact with their followers :)**

**P.P.S. When I'm not writing, playing ps3, eating, sleeping, all that good stuff, I'm on here reading AC fanfics. My favorite ones are those that involve Altair, Malik, Kadar, and OCs so if you have a story that you would like to share or recommend with me, I will be willing to read it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter III: On My Own**

_I ventured to see if what I had heard was true,  
but this jeweled sprig with leaves so real,  
'twas nothing more than an empty promise._

**A Few Days Later**

I was on the balcony that was attached to the back of the main, granite and stone chamber. I sat at a small little table, enjoying the warm tea as the wind slightly blew. Although it was still winter, the weather was hot and dry. It was typical in Masyaf. Being close to the sea along with being up in the mountains meant heat one day and rain the next. Predicting the weather was impossible, so I enjoyed the sunlight at every given opportunity.

While enjoying me tea, I decided that later today I would go to my library and visit the secret chamber. It's been a few weeks since I've been down there and longer since I've touched a blade. There was no real need to touch a sword when you live in luxury. My fingers itches to feel the cold steel once more.

I took in the scenery around me as I drank the warm tea. The garden in the back of the manor was almost as beautiful as the garden behind the fortress was. The hedges were trimmed to perfection in a simple yet elegant design. The grass was lush and well kept, almost glowing as the sunlight kept it alive. The little pond, which housed some koi fish given to me from my father. It was truly peaceful, and the way the mountains sat on the horizon made it even more special.

"M'Lady!" One maid squealed as she ran through the double french doors. I placed the tea on the table and scowled at her for interrupting the peace with her shouts. "Madam! The town is under attack!"

I shot up from my chair and changed my face expression. _'Finally, some action.'_ Although I was happy to be able to draw a sword, I wasn't happy about the town being under attack. We were peaceful people, living high in the mountains and away from others. The people were at peace here, most were blind to the war. They didn't know who the Templars were, let alone the Assassins. They knew about the white robes roaming around, guarding the city, but they didn't know what we stood for, what we did. They just saw us as guards.

"Get the others and hide in the cellars." I ordered, making haste through the halls, towards the library. The young girl disappeared, leaving me to equip myself. My maids knew of the Assassins and knew I was apart of the Brotherhood. But if one was capture and forced to speak, they couldn't give us away. They knew so little about our work.

I pushed the Assassin's insignia and watched at the stone wall opened, reveling the hidden chamber. I heard the door close behind me as I slipped off my light green dress and kicked off my white heels, exposing what my undergarments didn't cover. Little silver marks were now visible on my back, stomach, chest, arms, and legs. Scars from mistakes, torture, and punishments. Each had their own story, their own pain. I ignored the years of scars on my light skin and focused on the white uniform folded neatly on a table.

I only had a short time to ready myself so I rushed as I slid on my dark grey, skin-tight trousers. I pulled the layers of white robes over my head, deciding not to place on my hood. I threw the separate hood piece to the ground as I scrambled to grab the scarlet sash, tying it around my waist like I had a million times. I slid on my fingerless gloved, which almost went up to my elbows, protecting me from the gauntlets. I slid of both gauntlets and extended the hidden blades, satisfied that they were in perfect condition.

Retracting the blades, I slid on the leather boots, tying the laces and buckling the straps. Deciding I had no time to put on my waist and shoulder guard, I grabbed the hilt of the sword and drew it out, examining its beauty.

I ran down the steps of the main room, my heart racing in excitements and pride. The robes felt amazing against my skin. The door busted open and without hesitation, I raised my blade, only to lower it when a white figure came into view, blood stained robes and crimson blood dripping off of his sword. "Are you hurt?" He asked, his honey eyes going over me, noticing my attire. "No I'm fine. Altair, what the hell is going on?"

I asked, running towards him, looking over his shoulder to look at my broken down door. "Templars." He said, looking down at me petite figure as I looked back at him. "Where's Malik?" I was pretty shocked to see Altair instead of Malik.

"Come. We need you at the fortress." He said, turning around as his robes twirled in the air. In a haste, I followed the powerful man out of the manor and into the town. As we made our way through the town, I noticed piles of hay on fire along with burning dead bodies. Innocent lives were lost as their body laid among the ground, along with Templars and Assassins. Altair made is way past the random packs of Templars and Assassins, escorting me up the several short kills.

That was until a pack of Templars cut us off and drew their swords. Altair pushed me behind his body, becoming my protecting wall. I turned and stood back to back with my brother as the group encircled us. I heard metal clanging against one another behind me as Altair attacked the monsters. One man came towards me, ready to strike. Before he knew it, my sword pierced his chest, causing him to fall to the ground along with his sword. My hair started falling out of its bun, causing dark auburn curls to frame my face.

Instantly, another man came running towards me. I raised my blade in defense as he came down with his sword. I gasped and released my bade, not expecting a sharp pain in my wrist as he came down with all of his weight. I hopped back, dodging his horizontal swing. Growling, I realized Altair had his back right behind me. Before the attacker to come at me, I grabbed Altair's dagger and threw it at the man, hitting the spot right between his eyes.

The final man took a defensive stand as I ran, grabbing the dagger out of the fallen man's forehead and charged at the survivor. I ducted below his swinging blade and sliced his abdomen. As he bent over in pain, I sliced upwards, cutting his jugular, causing blood to come waterfalling down to the ground.

Altair leaded me into the fortress, and into the small infirmary. We stopped running as we passed several beds in one room. The infirmary was mainly empty, but would fill up as soon as this battle was over. I looked at the men lying on the beds, groaning from their wounds as we passed the rows. Altair brought me into a private room meant for Assassins who required privacy. Looking at the bed, I noticed an unconsious man, his left arm covered in blood.

"Malik!" I screamed, running towards the bed. I stood over his body, noticing his left hand was purple due to loss of blood and infection. "Do what you can. I'll guard the infirmary." Altair spoke. I turned around to face him, but he was already gone. I looked back at Malik, my eyes started to swell up. I shook my head, ridding myself from the tears. _'No. I have to stay strong or Malik will die.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter IV: At the End of the Day**

_The white hot flames of my love for you  
cannot burn this cloth of fur.  
My raiment, sleeves dried of tears,  
now on this day I dawn._

**The Next Day**

The fight was over and once again, the Assassins have won. The Templars were driven out or dead because of Altair, who was charged as a traitor to the creed. However, his life was sparred and as punishment, he would have to exchange nine lives for his, as well as a demotion. Everyone blamed Altair for the attack, Malik's amputated arm, and Kadar's death; all except for me.

I was extremely angry at Altair for his actions, for his arrogance, and stubbornness. I knew Altair was true and loyal to the Order, but I didn't think he'd get so caught in himself that he would break all three tenants. He killed an elder man, exposed himself to Templar Grandmaster Lieutenant Robert de Sable, and compromised the Brotherhood. I knew this day would come, but I never imagined it to turn out like this.

Malik was still knocked out as I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. I would have to bring him the news of his amputation. _'Poor man. He loses his brother due to his best friend, then loses his arm.' _The infection was too great and if I didn't act soon, he would have died. I had no choice but amputate and pray he would make it through the night. It was almost a full day since the surgery, and he was still breathing, to my surprise.

After another series of hours, Malik started to stir around. He groaned a little as he moved his head in his pillow. I stood up and leaned over his body, rubbing my hand on his chest. "Malik." My voice cracked from dehydration and exhaustion. The room was his dark, but I could see his features perfectly, and he was in a lot of pain. I whispered his name out again, this time his eyes opened slowly.

His eyes scanned around as they started getting accustomed to the darkness. His eyes were now on mine and he tried to raise himself, failing due to the lack of strength and missing right arm. My hand, which was placed on his chest, pushed him back into the bed. "Take it easy. You're still recovering." He took in shallow, slow breaths, causing a disturbance in the peace.

"V-Venus. I can't feel my left arm." The blanket was covering his body, up to his neck, protecting his sights from the shortened arm and bandages. I sighed, looking away, trying to find my words. "The infection was too great." I muttered, hoping he heard me so I wouldn't have to repeat the heart breaking words. the room became quiet, even Malik's breathing was silent. I looked over to make sure he was breathing. He was looking up at the ceiling, taking in what I said.

"I'm so sorry Malik." I whispered, trying to understand his pain. He was an Assassin, born into the Order. His arm loss would would be a problem and he probably would never so on an assassination.

We sat there in silence for several minutes until I decided to break the quiet tension. "I love you." I whispered, my heart skipping beats as I waited for his answer. Malik and I have been together for two years, a healthy relationship full of love and loyalty. But every time I told him I loved him, I feared his rejection, even though he would always reply with love. I don't care how strong a woman was, rejection would always be her downfall.

"Venus... I-I." He stumbled over his own words as his eyes turned away from me. "I-I can't deal with _us_ right now. So much is going on."

My heart dropped to the floorboards, mentally breaking the wood as my heart shattered like a delicate glass sculpture. My fingers started to tremble as I forced tears back. "M-"

"Please, don't make this harder than it is. I'm sorry..."

His words hit hard and caused my chest to tighten up as I tried to force myself to breathe. I shot out of the room, avoiding him from seeing me broken like this. I was a prideful woman and I refused to allow anyone to see me cry.

As I quickly walked down the corridors, eyes were on me, mostly in confusion to why I was walking so fast. I turned my eyes from everyone, avoiding them as I slid past white robes. In the crowd of assassins, a gloved hand grasped my hand and pulled me through the waves. I kept my head low and placed my free wrist between my eyes to catch any tears that fell. I didn't see who the hand belonged to, but at this point I didn't care. I had no idea where we were going, but the voices grew quieter as we walked.

Eventually we stopped, but I kept my head low, trying to hide from prying eyes. The escort released my wrist and all was silent. All I could hear was the sound of wind as it brushed my cheeks and the town below. It was quite peaceful and it calmed me down. I lowered my wrist and lifted my chin to see where I was and who brought me here. There was a pure white figure facing me, hid face hidden under a hood. I knew exactly who it was, but I was surprised that _he_ lead me to an isolated area.

"Al-"

"Is he alive?" He interrupted. I looked down at my feet, avoiding the slight pain in his eyes. "Yes." I whispered out, thinking about Malik's last words. _'If he died, those would be his last words to me.'_My heart started aching again and I could feel the blood run to my cheeks as I forced the tears down. _'The last person I want to see me cry is Altair. I would never hear the end of it.' "A typical woman." _Would lose likely be his words.

Altair stayed quiet, except for his sigh of relief. Malik may have hated Altair along with others, but Altair stayed loyal to Malik. He probably actually saw Malik as a brother. I remember Malik telling me about his friendship with Altair, and he was like his older brother, always watching his back even if they had their friendly rivals. I raised my eyes, looking at the Novice. I wanted to punch him so hard. If he wasn't so goddamn arrogant, Malik wouldn't be in this state, and wouldn't have let me go.

_'I can't deal with us.'_

My heart thumped hard every time I remembered him saying _deal, _like it was some kind of burden to him. I told myself I wouldn't blame Altair too much, but right now I wanted to take out all my anger on him. One reason because it kinda was his fault and another was because he was strong enough to take my anger. But I knew he'd have me pinned on the stone floor if I made any attempt.

"You're angry." His deep voice distracted me, causing me to look at him once more. He said it as if he knew what I was thinking. I took in a deep breath, calming my blood before I spoke. Altair and I didn't have a hated relationship, but it was typical for him to make some rude remark and then I would snap at him and we'd start arguing or out of the blue I would snap, only to have him defend himself. It wasn't as bad as my arguments with Abbas, I could truly hurt Sofian, but I would probably spend some time in the dungeon. With Altair, I knew better than to get physical, knowing my own strength and how his overpowered mine.

"It's nothing." I hoped he would just drop the conversation and leave, letting me stand here alone so I thought think clearly. But I also wanted him to stay, just for the company. If I had someone with me, I wouldn't think too much about Malik and I would be distracted. Then again I'd prefer the company of another Assassin like my dear friends Aban and Jaul. They were lower ranked Assassins, but they were nice and caring, like Kadar and Malik. The thought of Kadar tugged a heart string as I remembered his innocence.

He was one of my close friends. We would sit next to each other along with Malik, Altair, Rauf, and sometimes Jual if he wasn't too busy at his post. Kadar was young and he had a great life in front of him. He was only seventeen, and already his name was on a tombstone along with his father and mother. His smile was childish and adorable. He was no Assassin, he was a boy. He didn't belong here. I could never imagine him killing anyone.

"I'm... sorry. I know you love Malik."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter V: I Will Not Bow**

_Could you have but known  
__that it would burn so swiftly this raiment of fur  
__You would not then have sat  
__with such little show of concern_

I gave a sigh of slight anger as Altair used the work _love._ Although I was in complete shock that he actually apologized. I didn't know Altair like he was one of my close friends, but I never knew the man to apologize. _'Does he feel that guilty?'_

I wasn't even sure if I loved Malik anymore after his words. I knew deep inside I did, but right now I didn't care. If it was that easy for him to let me go, then it mustn't have been love. Maybe his fire was dying slowly and I just didn't see it. What ever the case was, I was done. Done with him, done with love, and done with sympathy. I saved the man's life; I did my job. That's all that mattered.

"Or am I mistaken?" Altair was now leaning against the wall, his hood covering his eyes, but I knew he was watching me. I got a slight headache from furrowing my eyebrows so much, so I relaxed my face. I crossed my arms and looked up at the ceiling, noticing the complete design. "He said he couldn't _deal_ with _us._" Every other word was venom, dripping from my teeth like a King Cobra. My eyes traced the ceiling for a few more seconds before moving towards Altair, still keeping my chin high.

Altair just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. _'Is he even listening?'_ I sighed in frustration. I uncrossed my arms and turned away from Altair. "Come with me." He finally spoke as I started heading out of the empty chamber.

"What?" I asked, turning my head over my shoulder. He was right behind me now, walking past me.

_'He's so quiet.'_ I noticed as he lead me to the fortress' library. I quietly followed him up the stairs and towards Al Mualim's desk. He stopped on the stone insignia on the floor, right in front of the large desk and I stood beside him. The Grandmaster of the Brotherhood of Assassins rose from his throne like chair. He wore a black robe over his white ones. He had a white beard which watched his hair and left eye; a damaged, blind eye.

Altair and I bowed in unison, respecting the Mentor. "It's been a while, Venus." For an old man, his voice was deep and powerful.

"Indeed, Mentor." I replied, giving a small, fake smirk. "Your actions yesterday aided us once again without fail." I knew he was speaking of the Templars I cut down and most importantly, saving Malik from the infection. "You have proven yourself worthy, child."

"Thank you, Master."

"I bring you here today to tell you of your new assignment."

"Assignment?"

"I would like you to be Malik's replacement." My heart skipped several beats as he gave me my new assignment. I would now be out on the field, assassinating Templars like a true warrior... beside Altair.

"W-What. Mentor, no, I cannot." I protested. I felt Altair stiffen next to me, signalling me that I chose the wrong words, which would mean a lecture. _'Fuck.'_

"You cannot? Did you not swear to oath that you would defend the Creed when you were made into an Assassin? Did you not promise your life to the Brotherhood, even if the end result was death? Did you not consider the punishment if you refused?" His eyes - eye - was flaring with blue fire as he spoke down to me. I lowered my eyes from him, knowing it would only show more disrespect. I kept my head low, showing him I was not trying to match his power or speak against him.

"Forgive me for my rudeness." I bowed, hoping he would stop the lecture and just go on with it.

"You will take Malik's position and his unfinished assignments. I hereby promote you to level ten, Assassin First Rank. As you complete your tasks, you will be given new ranks. Your first assignment" Al Mulaim slide a piece of parchment across his desk towards me. I walked up and took the parchment, reading the orders.

_Tamir the Black Market Merhcant_

I looked up at Al Mualim, who was now sitting now, looking at his desk and waving his hand for us to leave.

Altair and I walked out of the library and headed down the small path that lead to the training grounds. "Who's your first victim?" He spoke as we stopped, watching the men in the spar ring. "Tamir." I spoke, never moving my eyes away from the spar. He let out a deep chuckle as he crossed his arms. I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Looks like we're partners."

"Oh?" _'Great, now I'm partnered with Sir Lord Master God Altair. Or whatever he though himself as. Well, at least he isn't a complete ass and we haven't argued at all today. Yet.' _"Well, can you tell me about this Tamir guy?"

"He's in Damascus. We will head out after dinner. I prefer traveling at night when it's cool."

_'Jesus Christ. First he wears a hood at all times, and now he travels at night? I know the desert is hot, but come on, it's freezing cold at night. Plus we won't see a goddamn thing. Is he for real?'_ I knew Altair was kinda crazy, but I didn't think this crazy. Even if he was a Novice, he was still a stubborn ass and it would be better if I listened then argued. I wouldn't have a chance at winning. "Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"So the _Great Almighty_ Altair does not even have all the information about our target." I joked, smirking darkly. I heard him give a small growl in irritation as I decided to push him a little. Sometimes pushing people and testing their limits caused me a a thrill and I enjoyed a little rivalry. "Typical Novice." I mumbled under my breath, making sure he could hear.

"You're treading on thin ice, woman." He quietly snapped, not wanting to cause a scene as we continued to watch the match.

"Well since I'm a First Rank, I think I should call the shots. Don't you think, Novice?"

"Oh really? I think I should call the shots, since I have a little more experience than you."

"I've been in this game just as long as you have."

"I don't see you out there, getting your hands dirty."

"I've been busy, bandaging your wounds."

We argued quietly among ourselves, both our arms crossed as venom dripped out of our mouths. _'That's right, Novice. Keep digging yourself a grave.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

**P.S. I know Venus is a planet, but in wasn't discovered at a planet until the 17th century**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Blinded in Chains**

_Could it have been born so swiftly?  
This shall you promise.  
They say that I wait in vain.  
Could this be truly so?_

Since our little disagreement at the practice area, Altair and I remained in silence for the rest of the day. I sat across from him during dinner, eating in complete silence. Every once in awhile, I looked up from my plate too look at his face expressions. Even during dinner he kept his hood up, unlike anyone else.

Again, silence, as he walked me to my manor so I could pack up and get ready for the road. The only sound he made was when he watched me like a hawk when I took my sweet, precious time to put on my remaining armour. I even forgot I had his dagger, but he said nothing about it. I didn't think he even noticed._'How stupid of me. He's the best, most stealthy Assassin. Of course he noticed.' _I mocked, hoping he could read my thoughts.

It was nightfall and the stars were bright tonight. We were halfway to Damascus, which was about another five hours away. The moon was high in the sky, giving us minimum light. I looked upon a familiar star, bright and strong. It was one of the brightest stars in the sky, yet it was father from us then expected. I decided now would be a perfect time to strike a conversation, sort of my way of apologizing.

"Altair." I looked down at the silhouette in front of me. A deep '_hmmm' _came from the quiet man. A small gust of wind caused me to shiver uncontrollably. "When I was a young girl, living in London, I learned about the night star constellations." I stopped so I could allow my teeth to chatter. I swallowed the chills down and brought my stallion next to Altair's so we could converse easier.

"See those three stars in a straight line?" I asked, leaning towards Altair so he could see where I pointed. "That's Orion. He was a giant."

I pointed to another one across the sky. "And that's Hercules. See how his arm is stretched? He shot his arrow at a dragon." Pointing to the bright star I saw earlier, I whispered. "And that's Altair." He let out a chuckle in doubt, thinking I was lying just to gain his attention. "No really. That bright star is his head. See the outstretched wings? And the tail? It's the Flying Eagle."

"I see." He finally spoke. His voice was calm and deep, with a hint of exhaustion. _'Wow, I never realized how attractive his voice was. Wait, what am I thinking? Come on, focus.' _I shook my thoughts from my head and slowed my stallion so I was once behind him again.

We rode in silence for a couple more hours. The cold desert was really getting to me as I shivered more and more. I shivered so much that my back started aching. I tried to brush it off, but it was pointless. The more I shivered, the more my teeth chattered, the more my teeth chattered, the more I shivered. _'I'd rather be burned alive than suffer through the rest of the night. Stupid Novice.'_ I cursed in my head, trying to focus on anything besides my cold body. The only warmth I had was the hood on my head and the clothes on my back.

Altair slowed his stallion down so we were side by side once more, this time moving by my pace. "We will be in Damascus soon." He said, letting go of his reins and draping a blanket over my shoulders. I grabbed the blanket and made sure to cover my torso completely, keeping out the dust and wind. "Thanks." My voice cracked, dried from my constantly swallowing. "I can't watch you freeze."

_'Is he actually being nice to me?'_

"You look like a dying dog." He finished, smirking. His breath was visible in this cold, which reminded me of how cold I was. A chill went down my spine as he chuckled. _'And there it is. Same old Altair.'_ "Thanks. Thanks a lot, Novice." I pushed back verbally. There was no way I would let him get away with his verbal abuse. His face went dark again as he hid his features under his hood. _'Struck a nerve.'_ I mentally patted myself on the back, finding a soft spot, even if it was small.

I gazed back up at the sky, staring back at Altair - the star, not the thick, headed ass. _'He may be a complete hard ass, but he has his ways for making up for it.'_ I smiled as I tightened the blanket around me, trying to gain more warmth.

The sun started to rise from the horizon and Damascus was in view. Already, the tall view points, which hovered over the desert city, were visible. _'Oh thank god.'_ I chanted in my head in excitement as the city walls grew closer and closer.

An hour later and we were already inside her walls. It was easier than expected to pass the guards. _'They really are stupid.'_ I thought to myself as I passed them. We didn't even need to blend in with the scholars. I see how Altair made it through because his demotion, he had little weapons. But I was armoured to the teeth with weaponry, and yet I was still able to slip by them.

Before the sun reached it's peak for the day, we reached the Assassin's Bureau. "Ah safety and peace, Altair. And my, my. The beautiful Venus. It's been a long time since your last visit, no?" The Rafiq spoke as we entered the main room. The Rafiq was a forty year old man, obviously Arabic, and thick black hair that matched his beard. "It has been a while."

"So what brings you two here?"

"We seek a man by the name of Tamir." Altair butted in. As he spoke with the Rafiq, I leaned against the door frame, ignoring their words. The sun warmed my cold skin, causing my color to return to my pale cheeks. _'Oh how I miss this heat.'_

I was drawn into the conversation when I heard the Rafiq mock Altair. "Quite exciting, quite dangerous, Altair. I envy you Altair. Well, not the bit where you were beaten and stripped of your rank, but I envy everything else. Oh, except for the terrible things the other Assassins say about you. But yes, aside from the failure and hatred, yes, aside from those things, I envy you very much." I started cracking up, bending over and holding my gut as I laughed. It truly brought me joy when the Rafiq mocked the arrogant Assassin.

I received a dark glare from the hooded man, which made me stop laughing. "Are you done now?" He asked both of us. The Rafiq _'apologized'_ for his disrespect and sent us off to recover some information on Tamir. After he dismissed Altair, the hooded man walked towards me. "Would you like to rest for a while?"

"No, I need to stretch my legs." I responded, heading to the open, linked fence on the ceiling which bared the Assassin's insignia. As soon as Altair and I reached the rooftops, we stood next to each other, mapping out the city before our eyes. "I'll take on the west, while you go south." He basically ordered neither the less. Before out departure, I stopped Altair. "Hey, by the way. I envy you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter VII: When I'm Open**

Time has past swiftly  
as I have waited to see the shell you promised.  
They say that I wait in vain.  
Could this be so?

I hung around the Southern end of the Middle District, eavesdropping and stealing from people I suspected to be Templars or apart of the Black Market. I knew Tamir was a black market merchant, selling in the Middle District. I found out he was ruthless, punishing anyone who stood in his way. He was skittish; when ever he sensed danger, he would run and hide like the cockroach he was. He sold weapons and armour to the Crusaders in one of the largest Souks.

_'Well I have my information and it's about time to wrap this up.'_ I said, standing up from the bench and blending in with the crowd, heading North. On my way back, I wondered about Altair and his findings. I heard a call of an eagle and I looked around, trying to find a white shadow. Nothing. I looked up at the sky and noticed a majestic eagle flying around near a view point. My nerves calmed a little as I continued my way to the Bureau.

Entering the room, I was greeted once more by the Rafiq. "Ah, and she returns, without her companion." I laughed a little, sitting down on a stool near the table, opposite of the Rafiq's position. He was carving designs on a pot, using an exact knife; sharp, small, and precise.

"So any news?" He spoke, never once stopping from what he was doing. "The rat sells to the Crusaders. I can find him in the large Souk nearby. However, any sign of trouble and he disappears."

"Ah, sounds like you'll have a little trouble."

"It will not stop me from taking his life."

"Lust for blood, I see?"

"It's just been a while since I've been on an assassination."

"I see, young one. But one thing makes me curious. You're now partnered with Altair, yet you're not troubled by him. Most of his brothers are against him."

"The outcome of his actions were not of his intentions. True, I am not bothered by him, but it is not my place to judge. He's accepted his punishments."

"Very wise and understanding, Aphrodite." My true name brought chills down my neck as is slid out of his mouth. No one really knew of my birth name, with the exception of some of the older Assassins - old an in Al Mualim old. However, the Rafiqs are very intelligent so it was no surprise to me that he knew. My hands tensed up as I thought about how my name rolled across his tongue.

"You prefer Venus, don't you?"

"Yeah. My father is really the only one who uses my birth name."

"Speaking of your old man, how is he?" I looked down at my hands, remembering the last time I heard from him.

"It's been a while." I responded, not once looking back up. I heard the man place the knife on the wooden counter and picked up the pot and held it to the light, examining it for imperfections. "I'm sorry, dear. Oh, Master Altair, you have returned. Come, sit. Tell me about your findings." Altair stood next to me, refusing to sit. I knew he was anxious to get this mission over with and move on to his next target. _'I wonder if I'll have to go with him again.' _

"Tamir sells his weaponry and armour to Crusaders and Saracens in the Middle District."

"I see. It seems like you've collected the same information as Venus."

"We will strike mid-day tomorrow, where he is bound to be back in the Souk." I sat there quietly as Altair went over on how we were going to take him down. I would blend in with the busy crowds and slowly make my way to Tamir undetected. Altair would take down patrolling archers in the area and plant himself on the rooftops, keeping is eyes out for any trouble. If Tamir started to flee, Altair would trail after him on the rooftops while I took the back alleys. Our plan was strong and indestructible. Tamir would die tomorrow.

"Clever as ever, Altair. Eat, rest, do what ever you have to do to prepare for tomorrow. Venus, you can sleep in my bed tonight."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. This is your home, in which you have taken us into." I bowed, rejecting his kind offer.

"Child, it is no problem to me. You are a woman."

"I am also an Assassin." I stood from my seat and walked over to a small table across the room. I decided I deserved a nap before dinner.I haven't exactly slept in two day because _someone_ decided that traveling at night would be better. I stood in front of the table and started to strip off my weapons and amour, starting with my shoulder guard which also sheathed my dagger. I didn't realize how many weapons I had until I laid them all out neatly on the table. _'A long sword, a dagger, a small knife, nine throwing knives, two gauntlets, a smoke bomb, and a bow and its quiver - seven arrows.' _Before taking off my scarlet sash, I remembered I had another piece of metal, tucked between my robes and sash. I grabbed and handle and pulled it out, revelling another dagger. _'And Altair's dagger.'_

Since Al Mualim stripped Altair of his rank, he only had his sword and a couple of throwing knives to protect him. I walked over to Altair who was sitting on the ground, his back resting against the wall. His head was low, his face was covered by his hood. I held the dagger in Altair's sight, causing him to look up at me. "What Master doesn't know won't kill him." Altair silently took the dagger, rewarding me with a small nod before lowering his head.

I stood in front of the small table once more and untied my sash, pulling the cloth off of my waist. I folded it up neatly as I took a seat in a chair nearby. I stripped off my two layers of tunics, revealing my white, sleeveless undershirt. With my boots and gloves gone, my skin could finally breathe and I felt more relaxed. I made my way to the cushions in the adjacent room, where we came from.

I laid down among the cushions, the sun kissing my skin, as I focused on the sound of the gentle, flowing water from the fountain. Before I knew it, I passed from this world and was now in the peaceful darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic :)**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: I'm Awake, I'm Alive**

_I hope to find the gleam of the fallen dew _  
_But nothing can I see._  
_why did you call yonder to Mount Ogura?_

"Venus?" A smooth, deep, masculine voice interrupted the hours of silence. I was actually pretty surprised to hear him start a conversation. I responded with a _'hmmm'_ since it was late at night and we should be asleep. At night, things seemed to echo more and the last thing I wanted to do was keep the Rafiq up, even if we was behind closed doors.

"May I ask you something?" I felt his body slightly move as he placed his hand behind his head as he laid on his back, looking up at the stars. We laid side by side in the cushions, but we weren't too close. "Ask away." I said in a half sleepy voice. I was really exhausted from all the running around and lack of sleep. Typically, I would tell people to shut up and let me sleep, but to have a friendly conversation was rare, so I took the opportunity. I maybe snapped at him a lot and when he fought back I could almost push him off a roof, but he was sort of a friend. Not that I would tell him my secrets, but I actually some what enjoyed his company. He was quiet most of the time and kept to himself, and that's the kind of thing I liked. If you pushed past all the bad things, he was actually a decent person.

"Your name isn't English." I opened my eyes and turned to lay on my other side, facing Altair. His eyes scanned the dark sky through the linked fence. I never noticed his facial structure before. I never really paid attention, plus he was always wearing his hood, which made it almost impossible to know what Altair really looked like. After ten long years, and I never really saw _him._

His hood was halfway on, but exposed so much as he laid there. His nose was unlike most Arabians. It was straight and pointed at the tip. His cheekbones complimented his strong jaw line, along with a little bit of stubble which made is scar on his lip _that_ much noticable. He had straight eyebrows, which slightly arched towards the end, above his yellow eyes, which were glistening from the moonlight. He had medium brown hair that was straight and short, but long enough to become slightly messy from his hood._'Wow. He's actually pretty good looking. Well... better than good looki- WAIT! What am I thinking? I can't possibly be attracted to Altair. He's just a Novice. Bit how his scar ads definition on his soft lips. Oh my lord, girl! Stop! Focus!.'_

"No, it's not."

"Where does it come from?"

"Do you know of Roman Mythology?"

"Not really."

"Well, it's close to Greek Mythology. Gods, Goddesses, Titania; things like that. Well, there's a Roman Goddess, Venus. She's the goddess of love and beauty. My mother was a beautiful Greek woman, and my father believed I'd grow up to look like her."

"And did you?" My eyes turned away from Altair and I looked down at the stone below me.

"I don't know. She passed during childbirth."

"I'm... sorry to hear that."

"I'm not the most religious person, but I do believe I am her reincarnation. Like, she gave up her own life to be reborn. I know it's weird."

"Not really." A long moment of silence fell between us and I felt my eyelids go heavy. A weight fell on top of my body and soon I started to drift off. "I lost my mother during child birth as well." His calming voice brought me back to this world. I could feel him shift, turning his back towards me and allowing sleep to conquer him. I said nothing and let the Sandman cast his spell on me once more as I continued to lay under the same blanket as Altair, facing his back. Soon, I was taken away.

**The Next Day**

It was almost mid-day and Altair and I took our positions in the Souk. I took in a group among some people talking about home remedies about how to get wine stains off of clothing. I paid no attention to the group, and I kept my eyes up. An archer patrolled the roof tops, but in a white flash, he was gone. I barely saw Altair take him down, and I was quite impressed.

I continued to scan the area, seeing no signs of suspicion. _'Maybe he's not coming today.'_ I didn't want to stay in Damascus longer than I had to. I wanted to go home, bathe and eat a whole course meal. I missed sleeping in my comfortable bed with warm blankets. Last night, I almost froze to death. I woke up several times last night, shivering and wondered to myself if I should curl up to Altair, but I decided I'd rather shiver my ass off.

Suddenly, I heard two men arguing - or at least one man yelling down at another. I looked over at the commotion and saw a skinny, old man being verbally attacked by a younger man, who had a scowling face that reminded me of a sneaky rat. "Too much? I gave you everything! Without me, you would still be charming serpents for coin! All I ask in return was you fill the orders I bring you! And you say I ask too much? You dare disrespect me?" The rat faced man started shouting, causing bystanders to turn their attention.

I looked up at a nearby roof and saw a white figure standing there, looking down at the commotion. His honey eyes turned to me and he nodded his head, mentally telling me that the rodent was our target. I stood still, along with the crowd, as Tamir started shouting more threats and curses. _'What an awful man.'_

"Please, Tamir! I meant no insult!" The older man protested, raising his hands in defense as Tamir drew out his sword.

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut!" Screams could be heard when Tamir started cutting up the old man, aiming for his abdomen. I instantly grasped the hilt of my blade, looking up at Altair. He shook is head, and I obeyed. I watched as Tamir cut the old man while he cried out in pain. _'I can't just stand here. Dammit Novice!'_

"No! Stop!" The man cried out between each cut and slice.

"Stop? I'm just getting started! You came into MY souk! Stood before MY men! And dare to insult _me_?" Tamir's place pierced the man's chest, causing his old, brittle skin to turn pale as he went limp. Tamir kicked the man's body off of his sword, which caused the dead body to land in the fountain, tainting the crystal clear water, turning it a light red. A young man rushes towards the body, but was stopped my Tamir's hand. "No. Leave the body. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you." He turned to the crowed, pointing at us with his thin fingers. "Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work."

_'That's it. I'm moving in.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for that small cliffhanger last chapter.  
I plan on bringing a lot of excitement into this chapter.  
Hopefully it works.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Buried Alive**

_The time has now come,  
behold the robe from heaven to drape upon my shoulders _  
_And for you,  
it is but a deep sadness that I feel_

I brushed past the crowds, keeping my eyes on the black merchant. He was walking down a narrow street, less crowded than the Souk. _'Now is the time.' _I trailed the man into the narrow passage, flicking my left wrist to expose my hidden blade. I looked up, seeing a white flash. Knowing Altair was also trailing Tamir, I picked up my pace, closing the distance between my target and my blade.

When I was in reach, I grabbed Tamir's right shoulder with my free hand. Before he could react, I pulled him closer to me and dug my hidden blade in the side of his neck. His body grew limp and I retracted my blade, catching the falling man and laying him down on the stone floor, now stained by blood. "Be at peace." I spoke, kneeling down next to his dying body.

"You will pay for this. You, and all your kind." He spat out. I was shocked, expecting him to beg for his life like the old man did.

"It seems you're the one who pays now, my friend. You'll not profit from suffering any longer."

"You think me a petty death-dealer, suckling at the breast of war? A strange target, don't you think? Why me, when so many others do the same?"

"You believe yourself different then?"

"Oh, but I am! For I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit. Just like my brothers." He laughed, only to be interrupted as he coughed up some blood. A small trail og blood rolled down his paling cheek.

"Brothers?"

"Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a piece. A man with a part to play. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done." Tamir's body grew cold as his skin turned into a different shade. His head dropped to the ground and he was no longer with us. "Rest in peace." I stood up, hovering over his body. Altair dropped down from the rooftops and meet up with me, kneeling down and pulling out a white feather. The delicate white feather was stained as he ran it over my handy work.

"Did you hear _that?_" I asked Altair as he stood up. "He think's his work in for the better of good."

"I expect that from a coward. Come on, we better leave the scene before the guards come."

Of course the guards found the body before we were in the clear and instantly, they pointed their fingers to the two, white-robed figures, running away from the scene. Altair and I ran through alleys, taking sharp turns to try to break the line of sight. But these men were fast. It always seemed like they were always a step ahead of us, knowing our plans. But they were just typical city guards, planted about the city.

"The rooftops!" Altair was running right behind me, giving his orders as we ran through the city. Right in front of me, there was a two story building. I ran up the wall and grabbed a ledge. I pushed again with my right foot as I grabbed another ledge. I looked over to my left while I was scaling the wall, finding an archer with his bow drawn. "Get down now!" He ordered. I hoisted myself up higher, ignoring his warnings. _'Fuck!'_ I cursed to myself, ordering my body to climb faster.

Before I could register what happened, I fell to the ground and my head bounced off the stone cement. I heard Altair shout my name, but I couldn't see straight. There was a sharp pain in my left thigh along with my side and head from when I hit the ground. And I hit it hard.

I heard a man cry out but it was quickly silenced. I tried to shake off my dizziness, but it was no use. I knew I had a concussion and possibly a broken thigh. A white blur appeared in front of me and I could feel something on my thigh and head. My sight straightened out and I realized it was Altair holding my head up, causing me to sit as his other hand was on my thigh. I noticed a long stick with feathers sticking out of my thigh and on the other side, a stick and arrowhead. "Shit." I gasped out, realizing I was shot in the leg by the archer. From what I could tell, it was a clean cut.

Blood stained my trousers as it dripped to the ground. I noticed a warm liquid rolling down the side of my face. _'I really hope it's blood and not tears.'_ A sharp pain shot through my head and I started to groan as I winced my eyes. "Hold on tight." Altair said, wrapped his arms around my back and under my knees as he lifted me up in bridal style.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my aching head on his shoulder, nuzzling his robes as he ran through the streets. I could hear his heart race as he ran and ran, carrying me close to his chest. I noticed several scents in his robes: blood, sweat, dirt, and soot. A typical Assassin scent. There was another scent. It was mysterious and in a weird way, it calmed me. _'Was it his natural scent?'_ What ever it was, it distracted me from my pain.

"Rafiq!" Altair yelled out, dropping through the gap and running into the main room.

"Oh my Lord!" The elder man pushed all the objects off of his counter, not caring what broke and what spilled. Altair placed me down on top of the counter, causing my hip to hit the wood hard. "Ah! Watch it!" I snapped out. I couldn't tell what hurt more: my head, my thigh with he arrow still sticking out, or my hips and elbow from when I landed.

"We're going to have to be careful." The Rafiq said, roaming the room for cloths, water, and vials of medicine. I groaned and arched my back, unable to stand the pain. "Pull it out!" I ordered as Altair placed a folded piece of cloth under my head.

"We can't just pull it out." He said, placing his hands on my knees and forcing my legs to lay flat on the wood. My blood was boiling and I started to get angry and frustrated. "Look, _asshole_! I'm in a lot of pain! Just get it out!" I snapped, death staring at Altair. A shot of pain hit my whole body at once, causing me to squirm a little. Altair growled as he tried holding me down as the Rafiq approached us. "Stop moving." Altair ordered, applying more weight on my body as his hands held me down.

"Just. Pull it out! Now! Altair!" I screamed, arching my back. He released my knees and his weight as he moved around to the other side of the counter. He held my left knee down and grasped the feathered end of the arrow. He snapped the stick and grabbed the arrowhead, ripping it out so that it was a clean exit. Some of the pain left, but I could still feel it. "Easy." He ordered as he took out a knife and cut up my trousers, exposing my upper leg.

Altair stepped aside as the Rafiq took his spot, putting down the rags, water, and medicine. "This may sting." He warned, dipping a clean cloth into the bucket of water. He pressed it against the entrance and exit of the wound. I hissed as he wiped away the blood so he could see the wound itself. "It's a clean cut."

Altair looked over the man's shoulder, watching as he grabbed a vial. "You may want to hold her down." He looked over his shoulder at Altair. The hooded man walked back around the counter and hovered over my body. "No! No!" I protested as he place his hands on my hip and knee. The Rafiq started pouring the vile onto the wound, causing me to jerk. It felt like my leg was right above a fire and the liquid burned the wound. "Ah! You asshole!" I shouted out, arching my back. My left hand grabbed Altair's wrist, which was still holding my hip down. I clenched with all my might, trying to release the pain.

"There, now that wasn't so bad." He smirked after I settled down. I looked over at him, a bead of sweat rolling down my face and into my hair. "Fuck you." I snarled as Altair released my leg. "First mission with you and look what you did."

"Me?"

"You told me to climb that stupid wall."

"I didn't think you'd get shot. Maybe you shouldn't have been so reckless."

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid Novice." I shot out, hissing as the Rafiq pressed a clean, dry cloth on the wounds. "Hey! Take it easy!" I snapped at him while he wrapped my leg with a bandage. I knew I would regret snapping at the Rafiq later, but right now I was sick and tired of this pain. Once he was done, I swung my legs over the counter, letting them hang as I faced Altair, who wore a deadly smirk. _'That mother fucker is enjoying my pain and agony. Demented beast.'_

"Here, drink this. It will help with the pain." The Rafiq handed me a cup of liquid. I had no idea what is was, but I almost spat it out as if it were poison. I decided to trust the liquid and swallowed, tasting the horrible after taste. "Ugh, what the hell was that?" I asked, but received no answer.

Altair, which a damp cloth in his hand, approached me. Even though I was sitting up straight on the counter, he was still taller. He place the damp cloth on the side of my face, gentle wiping off the dried blood. Once he moved to the part where I smacked the ground, I jerked back. Altair let out a small growl as he grabbed my chin and forced me to face him as he continued to white away the blood.

"There, all done." He said, throwing the cloth on the table. He moved closer and placed both hands on my waist, pulling me off of the table. His touch was now gentle, as if my bones would shatter if he made one tiny mistake. I gasped as I touched the ground, anciently putting my weight on my bad leg.

"Here, let me help."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOO! Chapter 10!**

**REVIEWS:  
****chelsea-chee: thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

**P.S. One scene in this chapter is based of ACR. **

* * *

**Chapter X: Ugly Spirits**

**A Few Days Later**

It took a few days, but I was finally home. We were supposed to leave the night after the assassination, but the Rafiq talked me into staying a while until I could walk without support. After being bed ridden for two whole days, I decided it was time to leave and report back to Masyaf. Once again, we traveled during the cold, desert night. I kept a blanket wrapped around my shoulders along with a scarf to keep me warm, but the cold air made my injury ache and I would groan, causing Altair to become annoyed.

Now that I was home, I decided to enjoy my own personal time. Altair and I argued all night on the way home, and as soon as we made it to Masyaf, we departed. I slept like a baby in my bed and didn't wake up until mid-day, which freaked out the maids. Once I was bathed and dressed, I made my way to the market. I loved roaming the streets, looking at what the merchants had for sell. It was something different everyday.

Masyaf wasn't divided into sections and districts. It was one whole, everyone living together in peace and harmony. There were a few poor people, and fewer riches, but we were all considered middle class. Masyaf was a prosperous town, held together by the Brotherhood Order of the Levantine Assassins.

I walked along the Souk, looking at some flowers. _'Maybe Malik would like some roses.'_ I thought, my eyes catching a bouquet of pure white roses. My eyes fell and I decided not to buy the bouquet. _'He probably doesn't even want to see me.'_ I pulled away from the stand and walked along the crowds once again. I stopped in front of the statue fountain, and looked down at the water, staring at the reflection.

It was the same woman from every mirror. Due to the sunlight, her hair was reddish-brown, with her long curls pulled back in a braided bun. Her eyes were bright green and full of energy, but there also a hint of something else: depression. Her porcelain skin complimented her light red, painted lips, which were curved slightly downwards as her mind roamed in the dark world.

"My darling!" A man appeared from behind me. I turned to see who it was, but I didn't recognize the face, yet he was talking to me. "The strings of fate have drawn us together. Lost and alone in this world. Do you not feel the magnetism?" I crossed me arms, slightly turning away from him as he spoke about _fate_. I took a few steps away from the man as I smirked.

"I feel many things, sir. Nausea above all."

"Is this man bothering you, Venus?" A new voice spoke. Deep, full of pride, and memorable. I knew this voice, and for once, I was somewhat happy to hear it. I looked over the sickening man's shoulder, seeing a hooded man in white robes. The shorter man rolled his eyes. "Excuse me sir, but that lady and I are-" He said, turning around to his opponent, stopping mid sentence when he saw the white robes.

The robed figure took a few steps toward the man, intimidating him. "The Devil himself! Stay back! Run, dear lady! Run for your life!" The man backed up like a cornered animal, running off into the crowd. I laughed a little at the man's retreat, turning my attention to the white _angel_. "Altair, who was that?" I asked, taking a couple steps towards the tall man so we could converse in some what privacy. "A dog."

"Why is he so afraid of you?"

"Let's just say I knew someone he was engaged to."

"And?"

"He was engaged to six other women." I laughed a little, but stopping when Altair's eyes were staring. I turned away and starting to head home. _'I've had enough excitement for one day.'_ I felt a presence walking right next to me, almost pushing into me with his side. He snaked his arm around him, forcing me to hold him by his elbow in an escorting way. In these parts however, this meant that the lady was taken by the man and other men should not approach. I blushed a little as my hand tensed up.

"I half expected a 'thank you'." He finally spoke after we were semi alone, walking down a street which wasn't too crowded.

"Oh really now?"

"I did save you from that pathetic excuse for a man."

I laughed at Altair's insults toward the man, remembering how he ran off as if he saw a ghost. "Save me? I could have handled him myself, _dear_."

_'Dear? Did I just call Altair dear? Well I did say it sarcastically.'_ Altair remained unfazed by my term of endearment and continued walking me to my manor, which was high on a hill. "I guess I truly can't have personal time." I mumbled, remembering the whole reason I was here was to get away from the familiar faces. And here is Altair, someone I really needed time away from, escorting me home, back to my maids who accompanied me every day. It's not that they weren't sweet or anything, but sometimes I just needed to get away from them.

I looked up my escort, smiling. He had his eyebrow raised in amusement and a smirk, his signature smirk. I felt a light blush sweet my cheeks and I looked away, focusing on the road in front of us.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" I asked as we approached my solid door. I released my hand from his elbow and opened the door, exposing the beautiful, large room. Straight ahead was a pair of stairs which turned in opposite directions, like the ones in the fortress's library. At the top of the first stair case, there was a statue of the Goddess Aphrodite, her long hair covering her womanhood as her arm covered her breasts.

Altair nodded his head and walking in, taking in the beauty. There was a golden chandelier hanging from the high roof, glistening in the sunlight. A maid and butler came in, hearing the door close. "M'Lday, welcome home." The young maid greeted, bowing in respect. She turned to Altair, not surprised to see another Assassin. "Welcome, sir, to the Manor of Graham."

"Some tea would be lovely, Sebastian." I said, turning my attention to the tall, lean man. "Right away, Madam." He bowed, departing with the maid.

I headed to the balcony, waving for Altair to follow. "Come."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XI: Rise Against the Crown**

"This is a beautiful place." Altair said, looking down at the garden. The eyes under his hood almost glowed like a feline's. Maybe it was the sun making them shine, or the fact that his hood darkened his face, causing his eyes to stand out. Either way, they were intriguing, and I almost wished he would remove his hood, allowing me to see his face more. The most I saw was from the night he laid next to me in the Bureau, his eyes having that same twinkle he had now. I took a sip of the hot tea, then placing it on the counter, realizing it was still hot.

"Thank you." I said in a soft voice, in a womanly manner. When I was home, I wore elegant dresses and expensive jewelry. I spoke softly, using proper etiquette, and always using a polite tone. I was a complete different woman when I was in my Assassin's attire. It was like I wasn't even the same person. "What do you do in order to keep this place along with maids and butlers?" And there it was, Altair's curiosity. If he didn't know something, he's push to find it. He needed to know everything, which was good and bad. In this case bad, because I never really spoke of my family.

He knew my father was in England and my mother passed away when I was born. He knew my father was some sort of Assassin, but that was about it. I didn't like discussing my family matters, let alone think about them. It's been over a year since I last heard my father, and it made me feel so much more distant to him than I already was. When I moved to Syria, he wrote to me all the time, but now the letters stopped. I barely can remember his face and I wondered what he looked like now. I wanted to see him, I wanted him to see me. I was a grown adult, living in elegance and I wanted him to see the new me. He probably imagines me as my ten year old self, or my mother.

I also didn't want to see him. If he imagined me looking like my mother, he would be disappointed. Even though I was half Greek, I looked full on English. I only saw one painting of my mother, which I kept in closet, avoiding heart ache. I couldn't stand looking at a ghost. I didn't even look like her. I had my father's skin, his hair, and eyes. The only thing I had of my mother's was her eyebrows and curled hair.

"My father." I brought myself back to the present, answering Altair's question. He looked over at me, wanting more information. I sighed and obeyed his silent order. "My father's side of the family has always been rich: we call it Old Money."

"Old Money?"

"It's when your family had been rich over many generations. New Money is what we call those who've recently gained a lot of money."

"So how come you have a home here in Masyaf?"

"My father's father decided he wanted to be an Assassin, so he took his money, built a manor here and became an Assassin. He moved to England when my father was born, wanting a better life for his son. My father became an Assassin in England after his father died, leaving the manor in Masyaf unoccupied. When I was ten, my father decided it would be better if I lived in Masyaf, protected by the Levantine Assassins."

"Wait, so there's a Brotherhood in England?" I giggled innocently, amused to know little Altair knew about his own Brotherhood. He started scowling when I looked up at him, which amused me even more. "Where ever there are Templars, there are Assassins. Masyaf in like the giant tree and London, Cairo, Athens, and Rome are like it's branches. The Dens and Bureaus are the leaves." I explained, looking down at the now cold tea.

"So why did your father move you here?" I looked at up in, unable to control the emotion in my eyes as they turned to pain. He instantly noticed the question was too personal and changed the subject. "My next target is in Acre. Garnier de Naplouse."

"Templar?"

"Yes. I head out tomorrow morning."

"I thought you liked traveling at night?" I asked, tilting my head. Altair remained quiet. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a piece of parchment and slid it across the table. I looked at the parchment before taking it and unfolding it.

_Garnier de Naplouse._

I looked up at Altair, furrowing my eyebrows, confused to why Altair gave me his next target. Before I could ask, he answered as if reading my mind. "Your target."

Great. Once again I was to travel along with Altair in another mission. This time it would be a two day trip just to get to Acre. Which meant it would be another week until I was able to be back home. Which meant I was stuck with Altair for a full on week, meaning I would be stuck with him for two straight weeks since we just got home from Damascus yesterday. _'Oh fuck me.'_

"Looks like we're partners, again." He said, leaning back into the chair, gazing down at the garden once more. "You make that sound like a bad thing." I murmured, hoping he heard it. Not to my surprise, he did.

"Well you do like to complain."

"Maybe if I wasn't stuck with a hard-headed Novice, I wouldn't complain so much."

"Well if I wasn't stuck with a complaining woman, I wouldn't be so hard-headed." I saw him smirking under his hood after his little insult. _'He may have won the battle. But he will not win the war.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XII: Believers Never Die**

****It was late afternoon and I decided to head to the fortress with Altair. He wanted to grab dinner before the rush, but I had another idea in mind. I wanted to check up on Malik, if he wanted me to or not. I walked along the dark hallways as passing Assassins greeted me. It was nice to see familiar faces which I have not seen in a long time.

I stopped in front of a certain door and took a deep breath. I hesitated, but I managed to knock on the door. Nothing but silence echoed through the halls. I knocked again. No response. "Malik." I said through the door, knocking harder this time. A robbed man was walking down the hallway, watching my frustration. "Are you looking for Malik?" He asked, stopping next to me.

"Oh, hi Rauf. Yeah." I turned towards the taller man. "I'm sorry but he's in Jerusalem now."

"Jerusalem?"

"Yeah, Master promoted him to Dai of Jerusalem."

"Oh. Well, thanks." I turned around, facing the ground as I started to head down the hall. "Hey, Venus." He called out to me, causing me to stop and look over my shoulder. "I heard you're Altair's new partner. Take care of yourself." That caused my heart to tense up as it squeezed all my blood to my muscles. _'What does he mean by that?'_ I assumed he lost his respect for the Master Ass- Novice as did everyone else. But Altair wasn't the one who wounded Malik and killed Kadar. I mean, come on. He carried me in his arms and helped heal my wounds. _'Wait, why am I defending Altair?'_

Without a word, I headed down the hallways, half running. I made it to the library and out the large double doors which lead to the training grounds. "Hey, hey. Slow down." A deep, stern voice said after me. I heard the boots chasing me down as I pushed through the crowd. "Venus, wait!" As soon as I was out of the fortress's gates, a hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me back. I turned around with pain and anger in my face, looking upon a face I recognize. "What Altair?" I snapped in a low voice, trying to hold in my scream.

I was in pain, mental in physical. My head hurt, my thigh hurt, and my heart ached. My brain was going in different directions, causing several emotions to fly though me like a shock wave. He released my elbow and took a step closer, closing the distance between us. If I was a fire, he would be burned right now, and that's what I wanted. I was a raging fire, waiting for my victims burn themselves. When I was angry, I didn't want anyone near me, let alone know I was upset. And he knew, he knew I was in pain, he knew I was angry. And yet, he approached, burning himself.

"I know what you're feeling. Coming back home and finding the one you love gone." He took another step, testing to see how close he could get. I almost felt like a cornered, stray dog, frightened and wild. I could run home, but my body didn't move like if I had a wall behind me. He wanted to see how close he could get to this wild animal, wanting to see how far he could go before it attacked and ran off.

And how could he know what it's like to have someone you care about taken away? Did he actually have feeling for a woman? The Great Altair in love before? But I've never seen him around a woman before. Let alone befriend anyone besides a few brothers. I wanted to know his story. Now I become more curious to learn about the mysterious eagle, and maybe, just maybe, I could achieve that by befriending him. Maybe if I told my stories, he'd see the trust i have for him and learn to trust me and tell me his stories.

I calmed my nerves as my fire died down. I was no loner a wild animal, but tamed. I looked into Altair's honey eyes, realizing the emotion in them. His face might have been blank, but his eyes showed much. He was... concerned? My whole body relaxed and my eyes hit the ground, gazing upon the earth below us. "I just want to go home." I mumbled out in a depressed tone. His figure was now towering over me and he rested his hand on my shoulder. I noticed the missing ring finger, but I was not affected by it. I was glad to know that so many people felt the same pain I did.

But Altair, he knew more about my pain and could relate to it. Never being able to hear a mother's lullaby, losing a father at a very young age, having someone you care about taken away from you. I looked at him and smiled, feeling better to know that someone understood me, even if he could be an arrogant ass. He returned with a nod and removed his hand._  
_

Once again, he lead me back to the manor, both of my hands holding onto his arm as we walked through the crowds. This time, my body was closer to his and I could feel how his muscles rolled as he walked on. I felt safe with this scowling man, who looked upon the crowd. Other people must have thought that I was caught doing something stupid and her husband had to drag her home angrily as she smiled from her actions. She was pleased with herself, even though he was not. _'Stubborn wife'_ People must have thought. Although Altair was Arabic, he was not Muslim like his father. People just assumed you were if you shared their heritage, but it wasn't always the case. Like my father, I was promised to be raised in the Christian church. Although I was titled Christian, I strongly agreed with Buddhist ways.

Yin Yang. This Chinese Philosophy is used to describe how seemingly opposite or contrary forces are interconnection and interdependent in the natural world; and, how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Yin is bad, with a little bit of good. Yang id good, with a little bt of bad. It's like the ways of life. There are some people who are evil, like Templars, who do a lot of negative things. Even though they are the monsters, they do have good intentions. The rest are people who are good, innocent, who have sinned, but they try to correct themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Headstrong**

It was late in the night and the moon was already in view as the sun hid behind the mountains. I decided it would be best if Altair slept in a guest room so that we could get up and get going as soon as the sun rose from the mountains once again.

I sat in my room, looking at the woman in the mirror as she brushed the knot from her hair. She was wearing a long white nightgown that formed around her body, exposed her arms and chest, and swept the floor as she stood. She placed the brush down and looked back at me, smiling. She was glad she wasn't alone in this world. Even in her father was well and alive, and Malik was only a week trip from home, she felt Altair's pain.

_'Maybe I should tell him tonight.'_ I headed out my door and down the hall to where his guest room was. _'What if he's asleep.'_ I questioned before knocking on the door. The door creaked open and a tall figure blocked the entrance to the room. He was wearing his white undershirt, which exposed his arms and was tight against his body and his typical grey slacks. "May I come in?" I asked, pleading his with my eyes.

Without a word, he opened the door completely and moved his wall of a body to let me in. The door closed around me and I took a seat on the edge of his - well mine because I owned the room - bed. _'Wait. He isn't wearing his hood!'_ I realized as he turned around and ran his fingers through his short, messy hair. Every time he moved his arms, his muscles rolled, exposing his strength.

I blushed, realizing I was staring at his built body. He ignored my embarrassment and sat next to me, his eyes still on me. I took a slight inhale, nervous about telling my story.

"When I was young, my father protected me from his true life; the life of an Assassin. I went into his secret office one day and learned many thing. I learned about the war between the Templars and Assassins. I learned about the Order and about the Creed. I was determined to become apart of the Brotherhood. I told my father and, of course, he objected to the idea. He told me I would live a normal like and that the Assassin's life was not a life for me. I would live in luxury.

"A while later, our home was attacked by a band of Templars while my father was gone. They killed most of our maids, and I was wounded. My father found me in a pool of my own blood. While he held me in his arms, he said, 'You can be anything you want, as long as you live through the night: a princess, a goddess, and Assassin.'

"I pulled through the night, and told my father I wanted to become an Assassin. Hesitant, he obeyed. He believed it was too dangerous for me to stay in London. He sent me to Masyaf, where I would be taken under Al Mualim's wing. So here I am."

The whole time I spoke, I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap. I pretended I was just talking out loud to myself, trying to ignore the man next to me. It worked so far until after I finished my story and he placed his hand on my lap. I slightly jumped at his touch, forgetting he was there, but calmed down when I realized it was just Altair.

I looked over at him and smiled, reassuring him I was okay. I was kind of glad to have told him my story. He was a listener, and he knew I didn't need words to help.

"That was the last time you saw your father, wasn't it?" He asked, keeping his hand on me. I gently placed my hand on his, as as our skins touched, my heart began to race. _'What is going on with me?'_ I looked down from his eyes and onto his lips. They were shaped like Cupid's bow, and straighter than the equator. His light stubble was gone and his face seemed so smooth. His scar was still visible and white, slightly arched.

I nodded, unable to speak. It was like a large weight was lifted off my chest, but I was still unable to speak. I felt him give a slight squeeze, letting me know he was there and he understood. My mind bursted out into several different thoughts. Why was he being so... caring? What was going through my mind? Why is my heart aching?

Using his free hand, Altair pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I buried my face into his shirt while wrapping both of my arms around his waist. I could feel his back muscles move as he wrapped his other arm around my shoulder, pulling me further into his chest. I felt his chin rest on my head as our embrace continued. _'Wait! He's... hugging me?'_ I started tensing up, realizing what was happening.

I quickly pulled away from him, releasing my arms. He looked at me confused to my sudden change, but did not question it. "Altair... I-I. See you in the morning."

Once I was in my quiet room, I hopped in my bed and pulled the covers over. My heart was still racing and I could still feel his arms around me. I could still smell him, hear his heart beat, and fell his breaths flow down my hair. I blushed, realizing that I was still thinking about him. But, for the first time, I saw his face. His brown hair as he roamed his fingers through them. How his muscles rolled as he moved. How his shirt fit his body so well. He exposed himself... to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Awe they're bonding! XD**

**AND THANK YOU for the reviews and followers!  
Love you guys!**

**REVIEWS:  
chelsea-chee: I know exactly what you mean! Thank you so much :D  
**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XIV: It's Not Over**

**A Few Days Later****  
**

"Altair, please. Please we have to go!"

"Venus, take it easy."

"No, no! We have to go! God, please!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Please, Altair! This place doesn't feel right!"

"It's okay. The faster we finish our mission, the faster we can leave."

"No, _now_!"

"Ve-"

"Altair! God, please listen to me! I-I... I can't be here!"

"Calm down, it's okay. I promise."

"Altair..."

"Just stay close to me. You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Alright."

"... I trust you."

**The Day Before**

"Welcome back, Masters Altair and Venus."

"Safety and peace, Rafiq." Altair and I walked through the doorway and into the main room of the Assassin's Bureau in Acre. The Rafiq was an older man, one of the oldest brothers in the Brotherhood. The man took out a large, leather-covered book and an ink jar along with a white quill. I walked over to the simple couch against the wall and rested my aching legs as the Rafiq and Altair talked. _'Man I should really start working out.'_ I rubbed my calf muscles, easing the pain. I was not accustomed to running for long distances, sleeping on hard surfaces, and holding a blade for endless time. I could handle Damascus, but Acre was already tiring me out, and all we did was gather information about our target.

"I know when and how to strike."

"Share your knowledge with me, then."

"He lives and works inside the Order's hospital, northwest of here. Rumors speak of atrocities committed within its walls. It seems the good doctor enjoys experimenting on innocent citizens, most of them kidnapped and brought here from Jerusalem."

"Clever. By stealing his subjects from another city, he avoids arousing too much suspicion here. But back to the matter at hand. What is your plan?"

"Garnier keeps mainly to his quarters inside the hospital, though he leaves occasionally to inspect his patients. It's when he makes his rounds that I will strike."

"It's clear you've given this some thought. I give you leave to go. Remove this stain from Acre, Altair. Perhaps it will help cleanse your own. Rest here until you're ready to begin your mission." Altair grabbed the feather and kept his hood down. I was shocked to see him not argue back. _'Maybe he is changing.'_ I watched as he took his seat next to me on the couch and started removing his equipment, placing them gentle down on the glass tea table. Not once did he look over, his eyes focused on his lack of armour and weapons. I knew right now he was thinking about his demotion. Maybe more than that. What happened at Solomon's Temple? Malik? Kadar? Maybe he's starting to blame himself.

I decided not to ask, knowing I would get silence in return. I leaned back into the couch and rested my head in my palm, which was supported by the arm of the couch. We sat in silence, and finally Altair rested as well. I pulled off my hood, exposing my face and auburn hair, which was fully pulled back into a highish pony tail. I sighed quietly to myself and closed my eyes, focusing on my throbbing legs. My healing wound was still burning as if someone held a torch right to my leg.

"We will strike tomorrow." He spoke in a quiet tone, not wanting to disrupt the peace. _'Yeah, no shit. I could have figured that out myself.'_ I let out a soft _'hmmm', _letting him know I heard with what he said and I agreed. I kept my eyes closed, but I could see Altair clearly in my mind. He was wearing his hood, his face facing straight, but his eyes were on my relaxed figure. He had a small frown on, I'm not sure why though. The longer he stared, the more I became agitated. I was already grumpy from the long day, and he was making it worse.

I tried ignoring his gaze and focused on my exhaustion. _'I might as well get some sleep, even if it's a few hour before dark.'_ I let my mind relax as well as my body. Soon, I slipped away into my dreams and as far away from the Bureau and Altair as I could. I just needed to get away from here and go somewhere peaceful, somewhere like London.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to have them snap open when I realized I was in complete darkness. I quickly calmed down, remembering I was in the Bureau. It was late in the night and the moon was covered by clouds. I slightly groaned, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness. Even if I had a large lunch, my stomach was growling like a alpha wolf, intimidating it's prey.

I realized I was laying down on the sofa with a blanket over my body, shielding me from the cold, night air. I pushed my torso up with my arms and looked around. I used one fist to rub my eyes, helping me wake up better. I looked over at the empty counter, realizing the old man was not there. I scanned the room, looking for Altair. My heart began to race when I realized he wasn't over at the cushions, or in front of the dying fire in the fire place. _'Where the hell is he?'_

I pulled the blanket off and placed my feet on the ground, only to trip and fall. My arms caught me before mt face it, but I still landed hard on the wood flooring. I heard a groan and I looked over at my feet, realizing I tripped over a person. I instantly rolled over, pulling my legs off the man as I stayed on the ground. The man shot up, a little startled from what woke him. All I could really see was his amber eyes, tired and angry.

I covered my face, knowing I was redder than the peddles of a rose. Even if the darkness veiled my face, I still hid behind my hands. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said in the most apologetic voice I could. I knew he was not the most happiest camper alive and he probably verbally kick me when I'm down. He let out a small groan, "It's fine." He had that deep, sleepy voice which almost startled me. Even if his eyes were wide and alert, his voice proved to be the contradiction. His hand pulled one of my hands away from my face and he used it to raise me up. If I was taller, we'd be face to face. I looked up, noticing his hood was completely off, along with his robes. The only things he had on were his undershirt which exposed his arms and his trousers, just like the other night at my manor.

"Come on, lets get some sleep." He said, his voice more awake, but he was still sleepy. I nodded silently and he released my hand, allowing me to move back to my stop on the couch. After I tucked myself back into the blanket and laid down on the couch, I realized Altair was exposed to the cold. _'Did he sleep this whole time without a blanket?'_ I sighed and got off the couch, this time avoiding the man sleeping on the floor. I stepped over his body and laid down next to him, facing him. I pulled a large piece of the blanket off of me and drapped it over Altair, who was facing me as well. His eyes opened, exposing the honey coloured eyes, questioning what I was doing.

"Good night, Altair." I closed my eyes, feeling his breath gently brush down my face, even though I kept a space in between us.

"Good night, Venus."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****THANK YOU for the reviews and followers!**

**Love you guys!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XV: Meant to Live**

Altair and I walked side by side into the guarded off area, along with a few scholars as we used them as camouflage. Successfully making it through the guards undetected, we split away from the group as checked our surroundings, making sure our faces here hidden under our hoods. I felt something eerie hit me like a wall, like if a bunch of dead souls were screaming out to me, warning me. I started becoming on edge, quickly glancing at the faces of guards and half naked men, only wearing white trousers.

"Altair..." I whispered, standing right behind his shoulder, using him as a wall. I could hear screaming from spirits, telling me to flee. I could see imaginary blood over the walls from tortured victims. My stomach knotted up, sending off warnings to my body. "Altair, please. Please we have to go." I begged in a loud whisper, tugging on his sleeve. "Venus, take it easy." He shot back at me, his eyes glanced over his shoulder at me, warning me to keep my tongue or we would draw attention.

"No, No! We have to go! God, please!" I said, clenching his robed arm, tugging him. He noticed my fear as my skin started turning white as if I've seen a ghost. I felt a nother wall of phantoms hit me, causing the blood in me to race through my body. "Why? What's wrong?" He said, placing his hand on mine, which was still clenching his robes. If he was trying to calm me down, it didn't work. I kept my eyes on the two, large double doors, knowing I was going to see something horrifying before it even happened.

"Please, Altair! This place doesn't feel right!"

"It's okay. The faster we finish our mission, the faster we can leave." He turned towards me and placed both of his hands on my upper arms as he looked down on me. I still looked over at the doors, my hands now on his chest, clenching his robes even harder. My knuckles turned whiter and I death gripped him, hoping he would obey my pleas.

"No, _now_!"

""Ve-"

""Altair! God, please listen to me! I-I... I can't be here!" I started to shout a little, causing a couple of people to turn our way. I looked up at Altair who was still staring at me. ""Calm down, it's okay. I promise."

"Altair..." I breathed out, barely able to speak. My body was closer to his now and I could feel his breath brush my cheeks. ""Just stay close to me. You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Alright."

"... I trust you." I whispered, looking down at my hands as they released his robes. His reassuring tone helped calm down my beating heart, but I still felt nauseated, like I was about to pass out. I looked off to the side and noticed a guard making his way over to us. _'Shit.'_

His advancement stopped when a man ran out, screaming bloody murder. "No, help! Help me!" He shouted, running into the small area. Two guards grabbed ahold of the man, forcing him to stay put. "Help me! Please! You must help me!" He still shouted as the guards kept tackling him. Altair took several steps forward as I stayed right on his heels. The man was like the others: skinny, half-naked, and scared. A guard punched the helpless man in the head, forcing the man the grunt in pain.

The area became surrounded with guards and patients, watching the commotion. I went to take a step forward, but was stopped when Altair grabbed my wrist. He looked down at me and shook his head before returning his eyes on the dreadful scene. I obey and watched as the three men struggled. I watched as the double doors opened. An older man walked into view, wearing dark brown robes with a white cross and a bloodied apron. _'Garnier.'_

A few guards came walking out with him, one on each side. No doubt he was our target. The man looked like a monster, and inside, he was. "Enough, my child! I asked you to retrieve the patient, not to kill him! There, there. Everything will be alright." He spoke as the guards forced the man down on his knees, facing the doctor.

"No!" The patient shouted, or more like pleaded. My hands tensed up as warning signals went off in my head.

"Give me your hand." The doctor spoke, towering over his victim. "No, don't touch me! Not again!"

_'Again? What the hell did this man do to him?'_ I placed my hand on my sword, counting the guards. _'One. Three. Six. Two archers.'_

"Cast out this fear, else I cannot help you."

"Help me, like you helped the others?! You took their souls! I saw! I saw! But not mine! No! You'll not have mine!" He shouted, trying to wiggle out of the guards' grasp, but it was no use, he was too weak. The doctor back-handed the man, causing him to spit out blood onto the stone floor.

"Take hold of yourself! Do you think this gives me pleasure? Do you think I want to hurt you? But you leave me no choice." The man broke free and ran towards the crowd as a guard grabbed one of his arms. The man shouted to the crowd, warning us of the dangers.

"Every kind word-matched with the back of his hand! All lies and deception! He won't be content until all bow before him!" The two guards now had control of the patient, bringing his back to the doctor, forcing him to his knees again.

"You should have not done that." Garnier threatened. He turned around headed back into the hospital. "Return him to his quarters! I'll be along once I've tended to the others."

"You can't keep me here! I'll escape again!" The patient shouted out, bringing himself onto his feet. Garnier turned back around to face the patient. "No. You won't. Break his legs, both of them."

As the two guards held the man up, another came and violently stomped on the patients kneecap, forcing it to bend in the opposite direction. I winced as the bone snapped as the man screamed in pain. I pressed myself against Altair as he guard snapped another one, causing the man to go limp in the guards' arms. They dragged his body into the 'hospital' as Garnier spoke to him. "I am so sorry, my child. "He turned his eyes to us as his voice became harsher. "Have you people nothing better to do?" He disappeared, leaving two guards to stand post at the door. The crowd quickly disperse, causing Altair and I to stand there alone.

"Alright, just stay close to me and I promise we will be out of here soon." He whispered down to me. I looked up and nodded, releasing my grip from my hilt and following the white shadow to a discrete area. _'I trust you.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****FIVE DAYS into this story and already 15 complete chapters :D  
If you haven't figured out yet, I typically post at least one chapter a day.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XVI: His Confidence**

I followed Altair passed an archway, leading into the hospital. Guards were posted everywhere so we disappeared into the group of scholars. As we moved through the area, I noticed Garnier leaning over a patient, who was chained to the table. _'That sick bastard. Look at all these people. Their minds are broken.' _We were a few yards away from the man and I noticed Altair eyeing his weapon.

Before I had a chance to reach for my weapon, a patient pushed through the scholars and punched me, causing me to trip over and fall to the ground. I quickly looked up at Altair and nodded, telling him to continue with the mission. Altair and the scholars disappeared from sight, leaving the guards AND Garnier to look upon me as I raised to my feet.

"Assassin!" Garnier shouted, pointing at me. The guards started heading towards me, their hands on their hilts. _'Might as well give Altair a perfect shot.'_ I planned, deciding to draw the guards away from here, leaving the doctor vulnerable. I looked over at Garnier and gave him a deathly smirk, mentally telling him he was going to die today.

I turned around and darted away from the man. Two guards blocked my pathway, so I released both hidden blades and jumped in the air, shoving both blades into their necks. As they fell backwards in unison, I landed on them and pulled my blades out of their necks and retracted them. I took off in a sprint once more, heading ut into the streets. With the deaths of two guards, I knew the others would follow. I would leave Altair to Garnier while I took care of the guards, a perfect plan.

As soon as I ran out of the walls of the hospital, I left relieved. The eerie sensation left and I could breath again. I shoved myself past two standing guards, earning a few Arabic curse words as they ran after me, ordering me to stop. I smiled, passing through the crowds as the guards started losing track of me.

_'I hope Altair is taking this advantage.'_ I took a sharp turn into a narrow alley and ran up the wall, grabbing the ledge. My feet started slowing down as I became exhausted after several minutes of running and climbing. The guards were slowly following me as I took down a few archers on my way back to the Bureau. _'Damn, I need to become anonymous before I can go to the Bureau.'_ I cursed to myself, looking around while running. Thanks to my stupid lack of focus, the roof disappeared from under my feet, allowing gravity to pull me back down to earth.

I was able to roll after hitting the ground, but the harsh impact caused a stinging sensation in my ankles, forcing me to grunt though the pain as I ran. The guards didn't notice me run off, so I took a seat on a nearby bench, hiding in pain sight - and to rest my ankles. I kept my head low, allowing my hood to cover my face, as I leaned forward, resting my arms on my lap.

I waited for several minutes just in case the guards were still searching for the Assassin. I heard a cry of an eagle, which caused me to look up and scan the crowd. I focused on finding the white figure, but there was no sign of him. I looked up at the sky and saw an eagle flying around, calling out again as it circled around a view point. I sighed and stood up from the bench, deciding it was safe enough to go back to the Bureau.

"What news, Venus? Where's Altair?" The Rafiq greeted me as I entered the main room of the Assassin's Bureau. I sat down on the stool and rested my arms on the counter after pulling off my hood, letting the beads of sweat roll down the side of mt face to cool. "We were separated. I trust that he continued on with the mission."

"Separated? How?"

"A man pushed me out of a group of scholars and Garnier and his guards turned their attention to me. There was nothing I could do."

"I see. Any news from Altair?"

"No. Last time I saw him, he was still in the group."

"Not very intelligent of you to flee from your mission. Grandmaster won't be happy with your actions."

"I had no choice!" I shouted, slamming my fists on the counter, causing the Rafiq to jump only slightly. I growled and got up from my seat, leaving the Bureau. _'I'll go find Garnier and then Altair.'_

I ran across the rooftops in which I came, retracing. As I headed back to the hospital, the city bells started chiming and I stopped in my tracks. Three rings. Pause. Three rings. Pause. _'Altair must have completed the task.'_ I concluded.

Before I could register anything else, my body was slammed onto the rooftop with a weight above me. I hissed as my hips once again felt the force of the hard impact, still tender from Damascus. I looked up to see what caused me to hit so hard and noticed a man above me, almost laying on top but his arms provided us some space. It wasn't just a man, it was Altair, and his face was almost touching mine.

I groaned and pushed him off, causing him to roll and jumped to his feet swiftly, leaving me to lay there. I rose to my feet and brushed the dust and soot off of my white robes. "What the hell, Altair?" I snapped, walking over towards him. He didn't back up, he just stood there, holding his position while looking down at my petite structure. "You need to watch where you're going." I scolded, poking his chest with my index finger. I was still grumpy from the Rafiq's rude remarks towards me.

Altair grabbed my finger and pushed it away and continued walking back to the Bureau. I sighed and followed him back; running, jumping, climbing. When we made it back to the Bureau, Altair discussed his success with the Rafiq while I rested on the couch once again. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling before closing my eyes. Without intention, I fell asleep to Altair's words towards the Rafiq. I was back in my dreams, away from all of this chaos.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay I had my morning coffee and I'm ready to start! :D  
The chapter names have NOTHING to do with the chapter.  
It's just the song title I'm listening to right now.  
Yes, I'm a HUGE Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Rise Against, fan.  
1980's Metal! \m/  
Anyhoo, lets get this show on the road, I have so much planned.**

**REVIEWS:  
chelsea-chee: Just a little pissed haha :)  
**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

**P.S. Short scene based off of Bloodlines (great game, should have made it for ps3, pc, and xbox.)**

* * *

**Chapter XVII: Nightmare**

**A Week Later**

Instead of returning home and reporting our - well Altair's success to Grandmaster Al Mualim, we headed South: Jerusalem. We told the Rafiq in Damascus to send a letter to Master and tell him of our plan as have him send our target's name to the Dai in Jerusalem. It was a long ride, but it was shorter than having to depart from Masyaf. It was only a four day trip from Acre to Jerusalem.

During our ride, Altair tought me a lot. He watched me as I practiced when we set up camp. I would draw a large circle, about ten feet in diameter, and I would walk around it, meditating as I side stepped around, throwing punches and kicks every once in a while. I did this as a child to learn how my body worked in hand-to-hand combat and to gain agility and strength as I practiced for hours. He would show me my flaws, corrected me, and they worked.

He taught me me how to use my opponent's momentum to swiftly pick them up as they charged and throw them over my shoulder. He taught me how to disarm my opponent and use their weapon against them with little effort. He taught me how to improve my aim while using my throwing knives. I would use my arm to propel the blade, which took a lot of energy than necessary. He showed me how it was all in the waist and the flick of my wrist, causing me to hit my targets dead on with little effort.

During our nights, he spent a lot of time training me to become a better Assassin. Although he was a little impatient, he was a pretty good teacher. I knew he was one hell of an Assassin, being the Great Umar's only son and Al Mualim's favorite, but I didn't realize how flawless he was when fighting. It occurred to me that I've never seen him injured. The only scar I knew of was the one on his lip, which I assumed it was from his childhood, noticing how white it was over age. I wondered if he has scars under his robes like mine.

After training, we'd sit by the campfire, enjoying our dinner, which was typically fish or beef. One night, we held a surprising long conversation. I sat up against my saddle, which was on the ground, relieving my stallion from its weight. Altair was close by, leaning against a tree as he looked in the fire, turning his eyes a bright yellow. His hood was only half way on, only covering the back of his hood, leaving his face completely exposed to the warmth of the fire. Once again, I noticed his calm features as he spoke.

"Did you study philosophy, Venus?"

"I've read some from Confucius. Nothing more."

"The philosopher Empedocles preached that all life on Earth began simply, in rudimentary forms: hands without arms, heads without bodies, eyes without faces. He believed that all these early forms combined, very gradually over time, creating all the variety of life as we see before us. Interesting, hm?" I giggled at how interested he was with this Empedocles he spoke of as he continued his rambling. "Only a mind free of impediments is capable of grasping the chaotic beauty of the world. This is our greatest asset."

"But is chaos something to be celebrated. Is disorder a virtue?"

"It presents us with challenges, yes, but freedom yields greater rewards than the alternative. The order and peace Templars seek require servility and imprisonment."

"And the treasure in Solomon's Temple has such power to imprison the innocent?"

"I do not know the powers of the artifact, but I do know it must not fall into the hands of the Templars."

That night was one of the most memorable nights I have ever encountered. Altair spoke so much of chaos and order, and he knew so much that I had no idea of, but came to understand his words. He freely spoke of freedom and imprisonment, and the Templar's ways and their intentions. I knew Altair was an intelligent man, but I had no idea he held so much knowledge. He held questions that one day he would find the answer to, and he was determined.

I was laying on the cushions, looking up at the stars as Altair fell asleep. Orion's belt was brighter than ever, and for the second time in my life, I could see his body and stretched out arm, holding a bow. It was beautiful and I almost wanted to wake up Altair for him to see, but decided it would be a bad choice. He went to bed angry. From the moment we arrived, Malik spat out venom at him, his words dark and threatening.

I understood Malik was still upset with Altair, but I never noticed how angry. He wanted Altair dead, and it concerned me. I knew Malik wouldn't poison Altair's drink or stab him while he slept, but to know that Malik wanted his best friend dead was... well shocking. He was a peaceful man, who loved everyone, especially Altair. What made things worse was that we had to stay here longer than expected. Master's order has not came yet, so we had to wait for our target's name.

_'Maybe if I could talk to Malik alone, he would change his mind about Altair. I spent two straight weeks with him. Who's better to say he's changed better than me? I can show him my scar, and how Altair saved me. Maybe he'll see the difference.'_

I though to myself, still staring at Orion's belt. I knew I was going to be treading on _very_ thin ice when I would defend Altair, but Malik had to know. Even if he didn't see it now, he needed to know Altair's changing. He had to give Altair come credit. He may still be a little rough on the edges, but Altair has definitely taken his punishment to heart. He felt guilty about Kadar, and it was in his eyes. _'Malik has to give Altair another chance.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I actually wrote this yesterday but I had two family emergancies in once day! Yikes!  
Anyhoo sorry for posting late! Oh, starting Wednesday, I'll be posting much later and probably only once chapter a day... School.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: Only the Strongest Will Survive**

The order came in the next morning, reveling our target's name: Talal, the Slaver of Jerusalem. Altair was gone to collect information about his next target, while I stayed behind, giving myself the chance to talk to Malik. I sat down at the counter and rested my arms down. Malik didn't look up from the map he was drawing out as my braces slightly banged against the wood.

"I assume you're here to talk about us." He spoke in a hushed tone.

"No, I'm here to talk to you about Altair." His body froze as Altair's name rolled out of my mouth. He placed his instrument down as stood up tall, looking down at me. _'That got your attention.' _ I mentally rolled my eyes. My heart ached, knowing that Malik was truly done with _us._ He didn't want to talk about it, let alone want me this close to him, even if the counter physically separated us.

"So you want to talk about the Master's dog?" This time I really did roll my eyes. _'He's more thick headed than Altair ever was. Now that's saying something.'_ I shook off my thoughts and continued.

"He's changing, Malik." He let out a fake, dark laugh.

"I don't believe you, Venus."

"Just listen to me. I spent every day with him for over two weeks. I've learned more about him. I can see it in his eyes: the guilt, the shame, the sorrow."

"Venus, I've known him better than anyone else for ten years."

"Then you should see the pain in eyes!"

"I see nothing but arrogance and pride."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "You only see what you want to see." I heard Malik give off a deathly growl as he stared down at me with his deep onyx eyes.

"Venus. He's nothing but a thick-headed man who only cares about himself." I shot out of my seat and leaned against the counter, staring into his eyes with power and anger. "Just give him a chance!"

"Do you hear yourself? His arrogance cost Kadar his life! And here you are, defending the Master's puppet!"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I cried while saving your life from the infection? Don't you think I sat by your bedside, crying over Kadar's death? Don't you think I cried when you left me?" My emotions were flying in every direction, causing me to become frustrated as my blood boiled like lava. I was a fire once again and Malik was burning himself.

I stepped away from his desk and wrapped my arms around my torso, as if I was freezing cold. I but my lip and held my head low as a single tear rolled down my porcelain skin. My heart was aching as it pumped as hard as it could. "He saved my life." I whispered out, my voice shaking. I could feel his eyes on me, calmer than a few minutes ago, but still hard.

"I was hit by an arrow and fell two stories down. He picked me up and took me to the Bureau and took it out. I... I just thought you should know." I whispered. Before Malik could say anything, I darted out of the room and exited through the linked fence. _  
_

I kept close to the Bureau as I wondered through the crowd, my hood now covering my pained face. I looked up every once in a while to check my surroundings to make sure I was still close to the Bureau. I tried to rid my thoughts of Malik _and_ Altair as I as I found a small, walled off area which was abandoned. There was nothing but a dried out well and a few vines crawling up the wall.

I drew out my sword and dragged it along the dirt as I walked in a circle, creating a large shape. I sheathed my blade once more and focused on the circle I created. I cleared my mind and took my fighting stance as I side stepped around the perimeter, keeping my eyes and body faced to the center. Every once in a while, I threw a punch or kick into the air as I meditated. I remembered Altair's teachings as I planted my left foot on the ground firmly and kicked high into the air with my right. _"Always keep a constant momentum. It will preserve your energy." _I heard his voice in my head.

Punch. Punch. Step. Kick. I kept up the pattern for several minutes, uninterrupted. I had beads of sweat rolling down my face under my hood, causing the loose strands of hair to stick to my face. My hair, which was tied again in a high ponytail, was becoming knotted under my hood. I ignored my burning muscles and my hard breathing as I continued the pattern over and over again.

"You're improving." A voice started me, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Thanks to your teachings." I responded, standing completely still, waiting - for what, I didn't know. I heard the man take a step closer as his boots kicked against the dirt, still keeping his distance. Even if the streets were busier and noisier than ever, if seemed like we were the only two people on the planet - nothing else existed.

"You and Malik were fighting." He was now right behind me, looking over my structure like a tower. It felt like he could see everything in my face, even if it was mostly hidden under my hood, like his. His amber eyes could see through my hood and skull, roaming my mind and memories, trying to find out why I was out here alone, in this abandoned, walled off square and not at the Bureau.

I sighed, turning around to face my partner. During our journey, out relationship changed in a way. Our fighting was less frequent and we enjoyed our knowledgeable conversations after an hour of training. I looked up to him as my own mentor, and a friend. We may not have discussed our personal lives often, but I came to trust him, and eventually came to understand him. I looked into his hood, finding his calming eyes. I may have been strong enough to handle myself, but it was nice knowing the _Angel of Death_ had my back.

"I-" A loud, feminine scream came roaring through the area along with cries of an infant child. I heard her scream and beg for mercy. Without any hesitation, I came storming towards her area, Altair right on my heels. After a few, short blocks, we finally reached the woman screaming bloody murder. She was cornered by four guards, three harassing her with their blades while once stood back, scowling at the crowd. "Please, does God have any mercy?" She let out a blood gurgling scream. She was holding a screaming infant closer to her chest, trying to protect him. She had a bleeding puncture wound between her collar bone, pouring down her torso and staining her green dress.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man standing guard questioned, his arms crossed his chest as we approached. Without giving him a chance, I unsheathed my hidden blade and drove it straight in his neck, causing instant death. As his body fell limp, I retracted my blade and went for my dagger. Altair took down another man, using his hidden blade. I swept my leg under another guard, causing him to fall flat on his ass as I jammed my short blade into his neck, causing more blood to stain my hands. I walked over to the woman, who was crying and leaning against the wall, watching as Altair took down the remaining survivor who tried to run off.

"You're an angel." The woman whispered, coughing up blood as her back slid down the wall. Her skin was growing paler with each ticking second, nearing to her death. Her pale lips formed a smile as she looked up at me, begging me for one last favor. "Please, take my child." She whispered, moving her arms to expose the crying child. I kneeled down, placing my hand on her shoulder and letting her look upon my hooded face. "I'm... so cold..." She coughed up more blood, tilting her head to the side as her eyes closed, taking her last breaths. I watched as her life slipped away, holding a new life, desperate for protection.

"Rest in peace. Your child will be safe within my keeping." I whispered, taking the infant in my hands and removing him from her lifeless arms. _'Your soul can rest.'_ I cradled the child, rocking him in my arms, trying to calm his screams. "Venus, you can't possibly be taking this child." Altair boots kicked up more dirt as he marched over towards me, keeping an eye our for more guards. I turned towards him, now my eyes pleading. "We can't just leave him here." My attention turned towards a group of yelling guards, heading towards the scene, but still out of sight.

Altair growled, stepping behind me, blocking me from the guards' views and pushing me forwards. "Lets get back to the Bureau. _Then_ we will talk."

Entering the Bureau was harder than I expected. It was not every day, who white robes ran along the rooftops carrying a screaming child. Nevertheless, we were undetected when entering, providing a safe haven for the child. Malik rose from his seat as we entered the main room, his mouth dropped as he saw the child in my arms.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded as we passed him, ignoring his questions. "Altair, get a large bucket of water and some fresh towels and cloths." I talked over Malik who was on my heels, looking over my shoulder at the child as he continued to scream. I placed the child on the cushions and moved over to the fire place, pouring some fresh milk in a pan and placing it next to the fire, slowly warming up.

Altair returned with the needed items and placed the bucket next to the fire so I could wash the child while keeping an eye on the milk. I took the screaming child and disrobed him as Altair stayed close, watching my every move. "Oh, you're a girl." I smiled, holding the baby girl up before dipping her into the gentle water. I washed her mother's dried blood and the dirt off, tainting the water. I quickly wrapped her in a towel after cleansing her, knowing that a child was exposed to more danger than an adult.

I kept her wrapped in the towel as I sat on my hunches, rocking her and holding her close, letting her feel the vibrations in my chest as I hummed. She quieted down and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from my robes as I hummed her a lullaby. I watched as Altair walked over to the pot and poured the milk into his empty canteen. I took the canteen from him and lightly poured some milk in the child's mouth, being carefull to not over do it. _'She's probably breast fed.'_ I noticed the young child helpless as she struggled.

"So, does anyone want to explain to me why there's a child in my Bureau?" I looked over towards Malik, who was now calmed down, sitting behind his desk. He watched as I rose to my feet and walked over to the counter, holding the canteen to the infant's mouth. "Her mother was killed by the city guards." I explained, looking down at the blue eyed child. She was calm now, pushing the milk away. I placed the canteen down and walked over to Altair, who was now sitting in a chair. "I need you to take her." I handed him the girl. "Woh. Woh. Woh." He protested, wanting to refuse the child, but instead took her awkwardly in his hands. "I need to get some food." I walked out with his protesting voice chasing me as he sat with the child. _'He'll learn.'_ I smiled to myself, exiting the safe haven.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **

**REVIEWS:  
chelsea-chee: I'm glad you said that because I was actually planning on something.  
NightlyRowenTree: He's a fast learner (hopefully)  
AquariusOtter: Thank you so much :)  
**

**Thank you all for your reviews and thank you for following and favoring :D**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XIX: Pain Without Love  
**

I sat in the quiet Bureau, humming as I cradled the infant to sleep in my arms, who I named Elizabeth Marie. Malik thought it was a bad idea naming the baby girl, thinking I would become too attached to let go. And he was right. My motherly instincts came in, as if this child was my own. I loved looking into her innocent eyes as she looked up at me and giggled. She must have been only three months old since she had no teeth, but her eyes were big and she had her own personality.

Altair was gone to assassinate his next target, Talal. Although I was supposed to accompany him, we both decided it would be easier if I stayed back and looked for an orphanage so we could leave soon. But apart of me wanted to take Elizabeth home with me and raise her as if she was one of my own. I didn't want to drop her off at some door, having her grow up in an orphanage and probably turn to the streets or the brothel just to survive, thinking her mother gave up on her. I wanted to tell her that her birth mother loved her dearly and never gave her up. I wanted to tell her that her mother died in peace and her death was avenged. I wanted her to grow up with a family, happily. Most importantly, I wanted to give her what I didn't have, the support of a mother.

I was twenty-one, unmarried, and without children. It was rare for a woman of my age to be childless, let alone... well... alone. My hormones kept telling me it was time to conceive a child, and cherish a new life. Something with my blood and my flesh. I wanted to carry a child in my womb and give him life. I want to look into his eyes, and see a copy of me. I wanted to be a mother.

I looked down at the sleeping child, guilt starting to build up as I knew her fate. I would abandon her - an innocent child. I looked over at Malik, who was leaned over his counter and drawing a map in solitude. Apart of me missed him while the other told me to run away and never come back. My heart still ached as I thought about him, and how I snapped at him yesterday. I was just so furious, and here I am, wanting to run into his arms - well arm - and cry into his chest. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to kiss him and love him and him to return the love. I wanted to be his bride and promise to be loyal to him and stand by him. I wanted to bare his child. Or maybe I just wanted him to bare mine.

I blushed as I realized my thoughts about my former lover. He was still locked inside my heart, and I was waiting for him. I stopped humming and cradling the sleeping child, and watched as he worked on another one of his master pieces.

"Malik." I cooed out in a innocent tone, hoping his eyes would look upon me in a calm manner. To much of my disappointment, he let out a small _'hmmm'_ without looking up from the parchment. I mentally sighed to myself, but brushed off my disappointment and focused.

"Do you believe everyone is born to do something?" Malik's onyx eyes met mine finally. He stopped what he was doing and rested his arm on the counter as he leaned into it. "Well, yeah. I guess so."

"What do you believe you were born to do?"

"To be an Assassin." I looked back down at the sleeping baby in my arms, hoping she could provide me with some relief. "What about you?" He continued, keeping his eyes on me as he spoke in a peaceful manner. His voice was like a song, something I wanted to listen to all day. It was calming and peaceful, and it made me want to show him how I still felt about him.

"I think I was born to become a mother." I took a deep inhale as the atmosphere became intense and thick, and I couldn't breathe the air. I was suffocating, gasping for air. Malik's eyes became cold and hard, like he wanted to pounce on his prey. "Venus, you cannot take that child home." He ordered, standing up straight with power. He was a Dai, holding a respectable position in which Assassins must obey. Not only that, but he was someone I did love and care about, so I listened.

"I didn't mean this child. I mean have my own child." I looked up at him, my eyes pleading once more. I hope he was catching my drift, that I wanted him to help me create a new life form. He didn't even have to be there in support, all I needed was his help to conceive.

"Venus, you are an Assassin. What will Al Mualim say?"

"I will raise my son to become a strong Assassin. All I need is a mate, Malik." His mouth dropped slightly as he realized just what I was asking, and I know I was starting to tread on thin ice once again. Before he could react, I continued. "We were in love for two years. Who else could I ask? All I-"

"Enough, Venus." He walked towards me and sat down next to me on the couch. He placed his hand on my thigh and gave it a gentle, yet tight, squeeze while he looked me dead in my eyes. "I know you think you're ready, but you're not. You're exposing yourself to so much now."

"Malik, I-"

"No, just listen. You have time for a child, but now is not the time. Not when you're out on assassinations. What if something happens to you when you're pregnant? What if you're captured after you give birth? What if they take your child? Being an Assassin and a mother isn't a good mix, and you would have to live separate lives."

I looked down at the girl, imagining if she was my own and taken away from me. I hunched over and let the trail of tears flow down my face as I kept in my sobbes. Malik's hand gently ran up and down my spine, creating small circles to calm my mind. Once he realize it wasn't working, he pulled me into his chest and let be sob into his robes. I buried my face into his chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me in place. And in a strange way, I wanted to keep crying just to feel his embrace. _'I love you, Malik.'_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:OMG OMG I have sooooo much planned in the next couple of chapters!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XX: Vanish into Dust**

That night was probably one of the worst nights I have ever experienced. I kept my distance from Malik but it was almost impossible in this small Bureau. It wasn't until he went to bed that I felt a little less nervous. I was afraid he wold say something to Altair about our argument. But I should have known he wouldn't. I almost forgot how much Malik hated Altair.

Once Malik was in bed for the night, I laid Elizabeth Marie on the pile of cushions before relaxing myself. Altair knew something was wrong and ever since he came home, he had curiosity in his eyes. I knew all night he wanted to ask me why I was so tensed and quiet all night, but fortunately he didn't bring the conversation up. All he said was we would go straight to the orphanage and home.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I stayed up, looking at the stars while listening to Altair's heavy breathing and Elizabeth Marie's little squirm. I let my mind wonder while the moon passed by through the night in silence. Maybe Malik was right. Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just over thinking this while child thing. it would probably be better if I wasn't pregnant. But it's my life, and what if I raised my child into the Order? Wouldn't Master be happy to have a child promised to be raised as an Assassin?

Morning came and Altair started to stir around. Before he completely woke up, I decided I should better say my goodbyes to the child. Before I took her back in my arms, I strapped on my weapons and made sure I had everything so we could just get up and go. I took a piece of parchment from the countertop and dipped the white quill into an ink jar:

_**Your mother loved you dearly and never abandoned you.**_

I folded the parchment and tucked it inside her clothing before taking her into my arms. She stirred around as her eyes opened, looking up at me. "It's okay, baby girl." I hushed to her, cradling her in my arms. Altair was now alert and awake, dressed, and ready to go. _'Can't he at least take his time?'_ I sighed, looking down at her, knowing real soon, I would never see her again. "Venus, it's time."

The orphanage was in better condition than I thought. Nuns swam through the crowd of sisters and children, who were playing outside on this beautiful day. The children looked healthy and most importantly, happy. I smiled as I weaved through he children, my heart racing faster and faster as we made our way to the door.

My heart was almost in my boots when we reached the counter and the nun looked up at us and smiled. She stood up and bowed slightly as she had a smile over her youthful, pure face. Her eyes turned over to the child, who was giving an adorable laugh while she tried to reach up for my hood. I looked over at Altair who was standing right behind me and he nodded. I sighed and handed Elizabeth Marie to the nun, who was more than happy to take the child.

Elizabeth Marie became a little upset being in the new woman's arms and she looked over, trying to find me. Our eyes locked and immediately tears began to swell in my eyes. She wanted to stay with me and she reached out, almost crying as she became fussy. I covered my trembling lips with my hand as my heart was beating out of my chest. I just wanted to take her and run away, but my thoughts were stopped when Altair placed his hand on my shoulder and started pulling me away.

The walk to the stables was a long quiet one, even if the streets were noisy. It almost felt like I was alone. I could no longer hear anyone. Altair's presence disappeared from next to me. The busy people were nothing but a flying blur as I weaved around them. I was alone, in my own little world with no one else here to catch me if I fell. My heart sank and crashed tot he ground into several fragments, then turning to dust as the wind blew the ashes away. I could see my body withering away as I walked further away from the orphanage. I was a monster for leaving her alone, never giving her a true chance in a prosperous life.

I stopped in my tracks when my eyes fell upon a poster hanging on a building by an arrow. It was a wanted criminal poster with a handsome reward for anyone who turned him in. My face turned white as snow, matching the color of my robes. The wanted man was a white hooded figure who was nicknamed _The Angel of Death_. I ripped the poster from the wall and examined it.

"Altair..." I whispered and felt his presence again. I looked up at him, my green eyes glistening in the sunlight as worry waved across my face. He took the poster from my hands and shoved it into his pouch and looked around, making sure no one saw him. Not only was he in danger, but so was I. I wore his matching robes, and someone could easily mistake me as this _Angel of Death._

__With much to Altair's disgust, we changed outfits from a laundry line in order to blend in with the crowd. I was now wearing a long sleeve, green dress and Altair was "unmasked" wearing a white long sleeve, button up shirt with a blank vest. He kept his belt with his sword, his gauntlet, trousers, and boots. We ended up back in the Bureau, abandoning our Assassin's attire and leaving direction for the Dai to be careful out there with his men. And finally, we were headed home. After two long weeks, we were _finally_ on our way home. However, the ride was a week long and the heat was picking up. And the thought of having a child never left my mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hope this chapter makes you go "Woh, what is this sorcery?"**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XXI: Think of Me**

**A Week Later**

Altair sat across from me, looking down at the maintained garden from the balcony, as we enjoyed the tranquility. We mainly sat in silence as I enjoyed a cup of warm jasmine tea. This is how we spent most of our days here in Masyaf if Altair wasn't training or off running missions. He could spend his free time, sitting out on the balcony in silence and looking over the garden. I think it was like his safe haven from a life as an Assassin. It's nice to take a break every once in a while.

I finished my tea and placed in on the table before resting them on my lap. Today I wore an elegant white robed dress that had a small collar, enough to cover the back of my neck. The sleeves were short, exposing my arms to the sunlight. My curls were tied up once again in an elegant bun, showing my face complexions. I felt Altair's eyes on me once more and so I locked my eyes with his. The sunlight made his eyes golden as it made my hair turn reddish.

"So, tell me what's on your mind." I spoke softly, not wanting to destroy the silence completely. I was always intrigued with his mind. He always had someone interesting to say and he would speak in a friendly tone about his interests. Even if he was quiet company, he was good company. Just him sitting here put me at peace and not on edge all the time.

"How are you feeling?' He questioned back before answering my question. Or maybe that was really what was on his mind. I looked down at the empty porcelain cup, examining the golden trim and the red lip stain mark from my painted lips. What was really on my mind was Malik and our discussion about a child. I may have been miles away from the child I once held a week ago, but my body and mind kept telling me it was my time.

I blushed slightly, thinking about how awkward it would be to explain to Altair about that night and that was the reason I was on edge the whole time. "Altair, do you believe you were born to do something?" I asked, raising my eyes to meet his once more. He readjusted himself in the chair, getting more relaxed.

"I was born into the Order if that answers your question. What do you believe you were born to do?"

"To be a mother."

"That's understandable." I was almost shocked at his answer. He knew what I was going through and didn't question it. Then again, he was twenty-six and was intelligent enough to know that my feminine hormones were going off, my body craving for a child. I smiled at him and looked over at the garden, finding my own little piece of tranquility. "I assume you miss that child."

Turning my eyes back to him, I shook my head. It wasn't so much that I missed Elizabeth Marie, it was the fact that I missed holding something so helpless and knowing that I would help. "I asked Malik."

"His answer was a 'no', wasn't it." I slowly nodded, looking back down at the golden trim on the cup and the crimson lip stain. "I don't know why, Altair. It's not like I asked him to take my hand in marriage or to support my child."

"Malik is still going through a lot. You're going to have to wait until he can learn to leave the past behind."

"Or." I looked at Altair with a twinkle in my eye. His strength, intelligence, and looks would be proven as dominant over my genes, and create an ideal child. He wouldn't have to support his child and he didn't have to love me. All he had to do was bed with me, and that's it. I didn't need anything else, just a business parter. He was one of the best Assassins, and if I could bare his child, his family name would live on and the child would be a prophet. I let out a silence plead in my eyes pass to him.

"Don't get any ideas." He said, leaning back into his chair, looking amused with a smirk stretched on his face.

"Think about it. The child would become a strong Assassin. Stronger than most."

"Venus, no."

"Please." Altair let out a heavy breath of hair and crossed his arms while shaking his head. "What do you want, Altair?" I would give him anything if he would bare me this gift. I would sell both manors if I had to. I would walk around the Earth with bare feet if that suited him. I would practically do _anything__. _His genes were more suitable than anyone else. More suitable than Malik's. "Name it."

"My father was a great Assassin. However, I didn't know him much as a father. I want to be able to see my child anytime." my heart began to race as he spoke. _'Is he really going to go through with this.'_ Happiness and joy raced through my body faster than my blood, causing butterflies to swarm in my stomach. A smile stretched from ear to ear as he continued. "My child will take on my surname. He will live with a mother and father to support. If a boy, he will be raised to become an Assassin and I will train him personally. If it's a girl, she will live here, and _will not_ become any part of the Order."

"Altair..." I jumped out of my chair and ran into his arms, embracing him and his arms wrapped around me. I thanked him several times as I smiled into his chest. His body was tense, and I knew he wasn't exactly the type to really want a child, but I was glad. He was making a life changing decision, and he went along with it. He had a choice, and he choose to become a father, and support his child.

"We will have to discus this with Grandmaster." He whispered, slowly removing his arms from around me.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **

**REVIEWS:  
NightlyRowenTree: Thank you so much :) Glad you like it.  
Guest: Thank you :)  
chelsea-chee: That's Malik for ya :)  
**

**Thank you guys for your reviews! **

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

**P.S. 1k+ views :D  
You guys are AWESOME! I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter XXII: Burn It Down**

"You two want to conceive a child?" The Grandmaster of the Assassin Brotherhood paced behind his desk with his long, bony fingers stroking his white beard. He didn't seem angry as usual, but he was just as confused as anyone else would be. It wasn't the fact that an Assassin wanted to become a parent, but it was who the Assassin was. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad has been known as basically the most hard ass Assassin in this generation. He wasn't a family man, he wasn't a womanizer - even though women melted at his feet a lot. For him to think about a child was what no one expected, even me. However, he told me he was of age and wold only grow older, and I was a compatible mate.

Altair as I remained quiet as we stood in front of Al Mualim's desk as he continued to pace. He stopped and face his, cupping both of his hands behind his back. "I see one problem." His voice was strong and powerful, not like a typical older man. "You cannot conceive a child unless you are lawfully married." My heart sank to my shoes as my muscles tensed up.

"Why can't we just have a child? Why marriage? I mean... well... Altair and I... we are not in love." I stumbled across my words like a blind man walking down a street full of energetic children. My face became hot and I knew I turned a thousand shades of red before regaining control over my body. Altair was completely calm, as if he knew this was going to happen.

"Well, my child. It's the life style we live in." His words were humble, but sickened me like a snake bite. I could feel my fingers and toes growing colder as the venom infected my body, killing me slowly. I looked up at Altair and noticed how relaxed he was. _'Either he knew, or he's a good actor.'_ He kept his chin high but his eyes looked down at me, noticing how shaky I was. My gaze was locked on his amber eyes and I became more nervous, even if he held a calm atmosphere. I just wanted a child, not marry. I believed a couple should be in love in order to marry. But Master was right, it's the life style we live in. Most married couples weren't in love, and basically used each other to gain some kind of profit.

"Venus, relax. A lawful marriage is just a legal bond between two people." His soft breath brushed my cheeks, causing slight comfort in my mind but I was still in a cold sweat. my body was freezing and I slightly began to shiver in anxiety. Even if it was still a legal bond between us too, it seemed... wrong. I didn't want to strip Altair from his life. If we pulled through with this, he would never be able to marry another woman. Even if he truly loved her, he would still be bonded to me, even though I would be having his child. _'I hate how complicated things are. What is Malik going to say?'_

Altair fully turned to me and grabbed my twitching hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze in reassurance. I tilted my head so I could see his face under his hood better. His face was calm and showed no sign of anger or frustration. It was blank, but his eyes showed so much. Concern? I couldn't tell what though.

"I'm still in if you are." He cooed, stepping closer to me so our bodies were centimeters apart. I could feel his body warmth radiate off his body. He was so warm and calm, and here I was covered in ice and having a small panic attack in my mind. He would create this second life just so I could have a strong child. Why? Was he this desperate to become a father? What exactly did he want?

"I-" I looked over towards the Master, meeting my eyes with his one good eye. He stood there quietly and nodded his head with a stern expression on his face. I was almost intimidated, but I didn't want to be scared into marriage, even if it was _just_ a lawful one. I looked up at Altair, who was waiting patiently for my answer. I just wanted everyone to be happy. Would this really make Altair happy? Would his make Malik happy? I didn't want to destroy others' happiness just for the sake of my own. I could live a while longer without a child. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

"I'm in." I nodded to Altair, well mostly to myself. Mentor clapped his hands loudly, breaking the silence. "Well, it's settled. Venus, Altair, you two will be lawfully wedded in order to have this child." He walked around his desk and stood in front of me. His hand rested on my shoulder as he looked down into my eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I looked over to Altair for an answer, earning me a nod.

"Yes." I whispered in return, faking a smile. He returned the smile and removed his hand. He moved to face Altair and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Altair, I have watched you grow from a boy to a man. And here you stand in front of me, tall and powerful, due to be wedded and soon to be father. Your father would be proud of you, my child."

"Thank you, Master." Altair bowed as Al Mualim removed his hand. He moved back behind his desk and took a seat in his 'throne', dismissing us.

It was an hour later and I was alone in my room, looking into the mirror. The beautiful woman was back, but something was different about her. She had this certain kind of glow to her, as if she was extremely happy, but her eyes showed something different. She looked a little nauseated and scared, knowing her life was about to change. She finally became a true Assassin once more, only to have to stay home while her fiancée finishes up his list. She was to concern herself about the wedding right now, and after, she would join him once again on his missions. Only to stop once again to give birth to a new life, promised to the Order. _'What will become of my future?'_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ****Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

**P.S. 1k+ views :D  
You guys are AWESOME! I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: Lost**

I woke up from my slumber as the sun peered through my window, its rays on light blinding me as my eyes fluttered open. I asked my maids to allow me to sleep in since last night I had such a headache from the day. I saw up and stretched my back, letting my bones pop as I yawned. Someone shiny caught my attention on my shortened finger. Looking at it, I noticed an elegant diamond ring, resting right before my finger ended. _'Altair.'_ He was quiet as he was sneaky. I typically would wake up when my door opened, but I don't remember him coming in at all, let alone placing a ring on my finger.

I softly smiled, deciding it would be better to accept the fact I was going to be married than try to block it out. I would be a happy, glowing bride who was excited, even though this wedding went against everything I believed in. I always imagined my wedding day would come, but I would be happy deep down as well. I would walk down the aisle with my father while the music played, my eyes focused on a one-armed man with short black hair who I loved. _'Malik...'_ I still loved him deep down, but I was going to marry another man. I would have to forget about Malik, bottle up my love for him and toss the bottle on a shelf.

_'I love Altair.' _I repentantly lied to myself. I didn't want to go against my beliefs, so I have to force myself to love Altair. I mean, I cared about the man and I would probably be devastated if anything happened to him, but to say I loved him as a husband was a complete lie that I would have to tell myself.

The news had already spread about Altair's wedding through the fortress, and everyone was shocked at the sudden change. Many questioned why, but we let it slide. Only Al Mualim knew why we were getting married, and everyone else presumed we fell in love during our time together, so that's how we played it. All I had to do was play the role of a happy and loyal wife who deeply loved her husband. _'At least he's handsome.'_

I looked through my wardrobe, deciding what I was going to slip into today. I pulled out a lavender robed dress, similar to my white one from yesterday. Laying it out on my bed, I examined its beauty, running my fingers along the soft, vibrant fabric. I stood on the side of my bed in a white bath robe covering my nightgown, which was semi transparent. A soft knock interrupted the serenity. "Come in." my soft voice ventured passed the wooden door and it clicked open. A tall figure leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed as he looked down at me. "Good morning." His voice cooed, causing me to smile. It was strange, but I was attacked to his voice. It was always deep and calm, and it melted like chocolate in my ears. "Good morning." I replied, smiling for real.

He raised an eyebrow, amused to see me happy to see him. I blushed slightly, but kept my eyes locked on his and my soft lips curved upwards. He was already dressed in his Assassin's attire, but his hood was down, reveling his while face and short hair. I was glad he moved into my manor, because this was now _his_ home as well and he self secure enough to relax and keep his face exposed. "What's with the smile?" He said, smirking. _'God, that smirk makes him really attractive.'_

"It's not ever morning I wake up to a handsome man leaning against my door frame and a ring on my finger." I joked around, truly smiling as I giggled. That _really_ got his attention for now his eyebrows were raised higher and his smirk slightly turned into a smile. I saw him roll his eyes and he pushed himself off the door frame, still keeping his arms crossed as he entered my room. I noticed a golden band around his missing finger, resting just before his finger ended as well. Of course he would soon have to take it off, just so I can place it back on during the ceremony.

"Well, actually I'm pretty happy you're here."

"Oh, and why is that?" His body was closer to mine and his voice was teasing. He looked down at me, amused to my sudden change. I was now full of life and literally glowing with emotion unlike yesterday when I was told I would have to be married. "Well." I shrugged my shoulders before continuing. "I'm just thankful for your sacrifice. And I know there's no romance between us, but I decided I might as well make the most of this opportunity."

"A sacrifice, huh?"

"Yeah, well now you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." I giggled, poking his chest with my index finger.

"Well." He said, looking over my head and still in good humor. "I obtain a beautiful wife. I get to live in this lavish manor. And the Ibn-La'Ahad family will live on." He chuckled when he noticed how red I was. I was accustomed to being called beautiful and gorgeous, but this time it tugged a heart string. It made me feel warm inside like if that was the first time anyone has ever complimented me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heart beat. Even his heart had a perfect rhythm. "Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes and feeling his arms wrap around my shoulder, holding me close to him.

What really got me was when he kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on my crown. I was glad my face was hidden by my hair and his chest, or else he would see me glowing red. It was beautiful how he did it, and how confident he was right now. He didn't hesitate or anything, like if we were truly in love. My heart skipped a beat just thinking about that word, causing a lump in my throat. Swallowing it, I pulled away and lightly pushed him away, still smiling.

"Go, I need to get dressed." He let out a dark smile as his eyes jokingly ran over my body, pretending to mentally undress me. I rolled my eyes and turned my back on Altair so I could look at the lavender dress. Once I heard the door click closed, I smiled widely once more, exposing my dimples on my cheeks. _'Maybe it won't be so hard to fall in love with him.'_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Really mad because my first day of Senior year SUCKED and I wrote this chapter earlier and it was beautiful and everything was deleted, even though I saved it like five times :( But I checked the reviews and honestly, you guys made my day better. Thank ALL of you so much. I love my followers, my reviewers, my favoriters, and my viewers. :)**

**REVIEWS:**  
**ZealousPhoenix245: OMG thank so you much for your review! It was really heart warming.**  
**chelsea-chee: Haha, there's a reason this story is waited M lol**  
**NightlyRowenTree: I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. Makes me happy haha. **

**Thank you everyone for your funny, heartwarming, and amazing reviews :)  
Really made a difference for me today.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV: The Last of Us**

Altair sat across from me once again, staring down at the peaceful garden below. His eyes were soft and focused, as if he were looking for something spacific. I wanted to ask him why he hasn't gone down and explored his safe haven, but I decided not to question him. He was a man of mystery, and in a way, I prefered it as much as he did. I liked studying him, trying to find out who Altair was, and if I was to live with this man until death do us apart, then I was going to take my time.

His hood was down, exposing most of his face. The sunlight reflected from his hard, amber eyes, turning them to a solid gold. He turned his eyes towards me, coaxing me into his gaze. I was almost in a breathless delight as he smirked, knowing it would weaken me, turning my solid bones to liquid as I melted away like the women who found him attractive, and I was becoming one of those women. I was trapped in his gaze; it was as if we were the only two people in the world. Although I found myself attracted to the man, I wasn't in love.

I grew up believing that one day I would marry a prince, my knight in shiny armour. He would smile as he held out his hand, offering me help on his white stallion, covered in royal armour as we road into the sunset. Of course every women dreamed this, dreaming that life would be worth living. I dreamed I would fall in love with the pure man, and we would happily be married with a loving family, cherishing life.

As I grew up with the Assassins, I realized that marrying a prince was nothing but a life of lies. As he strutted around, shining his armour, his men and pawn did his dirty work, covering their hands in blood as they fought his wars. He was just the title head, basking in his glory while he sat in safety. Altair was the true knight. His tunic covered in soot and blood as he cut down his own enemies, risking his life for the greater good. He would go out of his way to save a beggar woman attacked by city guards. He was a true hero, and was seen as the bringer of death of those who were corrupt. Lesson learned: never trust a pure white knight.

I thought about my father and his reactions to my letter. I was a little worried, considering the fact there was no reply. Although I did speak of who and why I was getting married, I tried to sound cheerful and happy. I was hoping he would make it here in time to hand me off to one of his friend's only son. I want him to see past my lies of how I fell in love with Altair and see my happiness, and I was happy. I would be carrying a strong child and I was blessed to have a husband who was not demanding and aggressive. _'Maybe I could force myself to fall in love with him. I mean he isn't so rough on the edges like he used to be.'_

It was the little things that made it seem possible. He would greet me in the mornings and keep me company until I was asleep. He became comfortable to the point where he never wore in hood in the manor and allowed me to gaze upon his face. He was gentle with me as if I was his beloved, kissing me on the crown of my head and squeezing my hand when I was down.

Bringing me back to the present, he slid a piece of familiar parchment paper across the table. It was folded up, hiding the treasure it withheld inside. His eyes darted to the parchment, only to return to my eyes in a flash. I took the paper in my hands and unfolded its secrets. A nam was written in black ink; my last target before the wedding.

_**Abu'l Nuqoud**_

"He's the Merchant King in Damascus." Damascus was waiting for the two white angels to free them from their chains. But why were they chained down, and by what? Luckily the great city was only a night's ride, but since the cold air caused my healed wound to ache, we traveled by day. I just wanted to get this mission done and over with so I could come home and finally prepare for my wedding. I still had to get fitted for my dress, await my father's arrival, and an engagement dinner. Even though this was only a marriage binded by paper and not love, the wedding was to be lavish and elegant. All I had to do was sign my name, and promise to be loyal to my husband and obey his terms.

I looked down at the beautiful ring, remembering how I woke up this morning. He seemed almost happy about all of this and softer than usual. His hands didn't seem so calloused to me and I almost forgot I was living with an Assassin, even though we shared the same life style. But still, to bless a woman with a beautiful ring along a beautiful wedding was not like Altair, not like most men. The stone diamond was elegantly placed on a silver band, which was engraved all around. It sparkled in the sunlight, almost blinding me.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I spoke in a whisper, loud enough for him to hear over the brushing leaves. I refused to meet his eyes, knowing I would only brush and cause a long period of silence as he took in the compliment, which he wasn't so good at. Compliment the man, and you were returned with a breath of silence, and it stayed that way unless you changed the subject.

"It was my mother's. My father passed it on to me on my tenth birthday." His Arabic accent caused chills up my arm and the hair to rise on my neck as I kept my eyes widened. _'This ring... belonged to his mother? And here it is, on a woman he doesn't love.'_ My mind sank as my heart raced on, causing my blood to boil. "Altair..." I looked up at him, breathless. I found the atmosphere around me becoming stiff, mentally causing me to gasp for air to full my lungs. I was dying. "I-I can't accept this." I breathed out, regaining my mind.

"I believe one life deserves one wife."

"But, Altair-"

"But nothing, Venus. You are my soon to be wife and future mother of my child."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: OMG I know I'm SO late in updating today. HUGE apologies but as I promised, I'll be updating daily (if possible). If I'm not able to update one day, don't fret because I promise I won't go days and weeks without updating.  
I just wanna say, I woke up this morning to new reviews and I read them just before I went to school and your reviews make me really happy and I was excited to come home and write some more. So THANK YOU ALL for everything you've done!**

**REVIEWS:  
ZealousPhoenix245: I wish I could do that. And thank you so much :) I thought it would be a nice little touch and I'm glad you caught it.  
NightlyRowenTree: I've noticed how expensive senior year is already haha I spent sixty bucks just for a picnic *sweat drop*  
IKhandoZatman: I know it's kind of cheesy. It was one of those 'pull it out of my ass' ideas. Hope it's not too bad.  
**

**Anyhoo, thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and viewed! Every number makes a difference to me. :)  
1.4k+ views**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

**P.S. KINDA FUNNY STORY! So I was playing ac2 (again) today and I thought 'Why not buy Altair's sword?' So I spent almost ALL my coin just for his sword and within ten minutes, I lost it. I prefer hand to hand combat with guards because I love taking their weapons and killing them with it. Well... it changed my weapon and I looked all over the ground for my expensive blade... Nothing. Took me two hours to figure out that I could go to the villa's weapon room and get it back... I'm a LOSER! haha**

* * *

**Chapter XXV: The Unforgiven Past**

_'Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The widsom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins. Nothing is true; everything is permitted.'_

**Ten Years Ago**

"Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkin. These are the words spoken by our ancestors that lay at the heart of our Creed. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

"...Nothing is true."

"Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember..."

"...Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins."

"Nothing is true; everything is permitted."

"Nothing is true; everything is permitted. It is an observation of the nature of reality. To say, 'nothing is true', is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say, 'everything is permitted', is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic. Do you vow to protect the Creed?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to follow the tenants?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to stay you blade from the flesh of an innocent?

"Yes."

"Do you vow to hide in plain sight?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to never compromise the Brotherhood?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to give your life for the Order?"

"Yes."

"Do you fear death?"

"No."

"Then it is time. Our seal in permanent. Are you ready?"

"I am."

"By the power invested in me, I hereby announce you, Venus Graham, a member if the Brotherhood of the Assassins. Welcome, sister."

**Present Time  
July 1191**

The Damascus sun was beating down harder than usual as the summer weather kicked in. The air became thick and dry as the wind carried the desert sand. There was no shelter from the blazing sun; even the shade became useless as the sun made its way higher and higher into the sky. The nights grew colder, as well. The bone rattling chill caused the hair on your skin to raise as you watched your breath in the moonlight. Damascus was a miserable place at this time of year.

It was mid-afternoon and I sat on a rooftop in the middle of Damascus's Rich District, collecting secret information about the infamous Merchant King. This alone time got me really thinking about my past and how I got here. Anytime I thought of my initiation, my joints ached as I remembered the searing pain as they removed my left ring finger. I wanted to scream and cry, but I knew I had to stay strong and breathe through the pain. But ten years later, I could still feel it.

That day was like a reoccurring dream, constantly playing in my mind in perfect proportions. I could remember the smell of hot metal and burning flesh. I could see my Master's face as I vowed my life to the Brotherhood. I could feel eyes on me from a few hundred Assassins as they watched, muttering their surprise that I withstood the pain. Ten years ago, I became an Assassin.

I jumped to Earth, feeling her dry dirt under my leather boots as I weaved around the crowds of glorious women and rich men. The Rich District was calmer than the other parts: less crime, less corrupted guards, less drama and violence. People here mainly roamed around the streets just to show off their outfits and jewelry for the day. Gossip spread through the streets like a plague, but most of it was nonsense.

As I roamed around, I kept my eyes and ears open like a predator, stalking around the woods, waiting to hear my prey. A man was suspiciously conversing with a high ranked city guard in the shadows. As they spoke, he looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. I lowered my hood, covering my smirk as I roughly pushed through the crowds. I blended in with a crowd, which was conveniently in ear's reach of the two men. Unfortunately due to the city's noise, I only got a few words.

"... Merchant King... lavash..."

"... Not too loud... attacks... rich men..."

I groaned as their words kept trailing off. I tried to move closer, but with the man constantly looking around, it made it impossible. Nothing was more suspicious than a white hooded figure, who was armoured to the teeth, roaming around the rooftops of the Rich District. Most people assumed I was a scholar of some sorts, but how I wasn't detected in the Rich District - I didn't know. Scholars rarely showed their faces here for they had no reason to be in these parts.

I noticed the man slipping away into the back alleys, _alone._ _'He'll never know what's coming.'_ I broke away from the group as I quickly disappeared into the shadows of the alley. I followed the man through the tight turned, but never losing sight. Quietly, I ran up behind him and covered his mouth with one hand as I unleashed my hidden blade from my free hand, pressing it against his throat. He man kicked and tried to scream, but it was pointless with my blade so close from cutting his neck.

"The Merchant King, what do you know of him?" I whispered into his ear. He continued to wiggle around and ended up elbowing me int he ribcage, hard. I released the man as I gasped for air, only to pounce on him again before he could scream. He was now on his back as I was on top of his body, pressing my knee into his sternum plate, threatening to shatter the bone and allow it to pierce his heart. I covered his mouth one again and returned my blade to his throat: now he was my prey and he had no was of escaping, even if he called for the guards.

"We can do this the easy way." I pressed the sharp, engraved blade to his throat, causing a small river of blood to escape. "Or the hard way. Your choice." The man whimpered a little as I leaned in closer. "The Merchant King." I whispered, uncovering his mouth. Instead of helping himself, he spat on my white robes. I growled and punched him in the jaw, causing blood to fly out of his mouth as his cheek started to swell. He whimpered once more as I grabbed his face tightly, forcing him to face me and look into my killer eyes.

"I have no problem with killing you. Now I ask again. The Merchant King."

"Please, have mercy! His name is Abu'l Nuqoud!" I punched him in the jaw once more, this time he spit out a tooth as blood started dripping off his lips.

"Now, tell me something I don't know or God be my witness." Venom dripped from my teeth as I spoke in loud whispers. "Where can I find him?"

"I don't know! Please! I swear I don't know!"

"You better know." I drew my arm back as I kept my aim on his neck, allowing him to see how long and deadly my hidden blade was.

"Stop! I'll tell you everything I know! Just please don't kill me! H-He's hosting a party for the richest tonight to the East! But that's all I know! Please, I have a wife and three children!" His screams did him no good as I sank my blade into his throat, causing him to roll his eyes to the back of hid head. After retracting my blade, I closed his eye lips. "Rest in peace."

No more than an hour later, I was back in the Bureau, along side Altair. After Altair and I traded information, we planned an attack for tonight. Soon the Merchant King will be killed and once again we could crown the people. We will cut the fat ones down to size and give it to the poor. Sadly, here is the thing about equality,  
everyone's equal when they're dead.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Incase if anyone didn't know,_ 'laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine' _basically means 'nothing is true; everything is permitted' in Arabic. Altair speaks this when he kills Al Mualim and during Ezio's initiation in AC2, his uncle says this and when Ezio performs an initiation in ACB, he speaks this. But it literally means, 'Nothing is absolute, everything is possible', which is close.**

**REVIEWS:  
chelsea-chee: Haha yeah. Women can kick ass if they wanted to.  
Guest: Thank you so much :)  
NightlyRowenThree: haha thanks **

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

**P.S. Vive le credo is French for 'Long live the Creed'.**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI: Vive le Credo**

It was almost dusk and the part was full of live energy as men drank and women pleased. The party was lavish, full of rich nobles gulping down the sweet wine and tearing apart the brothel women who looked as if they were disgusted. Unfortunately for me, I was dressed as one. My _genius_ fiancée thought it would be easier for me to dress as a... pleasurable woman as he slipped through the cracks in the walls. I personally believed it was just his dirt little pleasure seeing me cringe in this god awful outfit.

My curled hair flowed down my bare back, tickling my sensitive skin while a darkened, semi transparent veil which covered my nose and lips. I wore a red tube top which stopped between my breasts and belly button and a long flowing skirt with a slit up the side to expose my leg. Around my head, waist, ankles, and wrists I wore dangling golden jewelry which rattled with every movement as I danced with the girls, blending into plain sight.

I looked around, searching for the only man whose eyes weren't full of hunger and lust as we danced near the fountain. Any man who approached us received a cold shoulder, and fortunately they would just shrug and move onto the other girls posted around the square. My eyes kept searching for the white man, but I only saw shades of red, gold, and purple. _'Where are you?' _I felt a bead of nervous sweat form on my forehead as I slightly panicked.

A hand slightly brushed my back as a figure walked passed me, weaving through the crowd. I quickly glanced to see who it was, and to my luck it was him. I smiled from behind the veil as he kept walking through the crowds, his eyes scanning the upper floors. A huge weight lifted off my shoulders when his eyes darted back towards me and he nodded. The curtains on the upper floor blew open as a rich fat man appeared along with another man, to my conclusion a high-ranking officer.

_'Abu'l Nuqoud.'_

The man was fatter than a pig and he wore lavish, elegant robes and jewelry, which looked like they were strangling his fat neck. "Welcome, welcome! Thank you all for joining me this evening. Please, eat, drink, enjoy all the pleasures I have to offer! Take your time, I will wait." He shouted down to us as the fountain's water turned a dark reddish purple. Several people took their emptied cups and filled it with the liquid and cheered themselves as they gulped it down. I dipped two of my fingers in and tasted the liquid: poisoned wine. It was to late to save anyone so I decided to keep it to myself and let these noblemen die drunk and happy.

I danced my way towards Altair, keeping my stern eyes on him. I was snugged to his side as I placed my hand on his chest and he rested his cold hand on my bare waist, keeping his eyes locked on Abu'l. "The wine is poisoned." I whispered in his ear causing his muscles to slightly flex as he realized how many men and women were chugging down the poison as if they've never tasted wine before.

"I trust everything is to your... satisfaction?" His smirk was deathly and evil and no one noticed. The crowd kept cheering as they swallowed more and more wine, unannounced to them that it was slowly killing them on the inside. "Good, good. It pleases me to see you all so happy. For these are dark days, my friends, and we must enjoy this bounty while we still can. War threatens to consume us all. Salahuddin bravely fights for what he believes in, and you are always there to support him without question. It is your generosity that allows this campaign to continue. So I propose a toast then! To you my dear friends. You, that have brought us to where we are today. May you be given everything you deserve.

"Such kindness! I didn't think it in you! You, who have been so quick to judge me! And so cruel. Oh, do not feign ignorance! Do you take me for a fool? That I have not heard the words whispered behind my back? Well, I have, and I fear I can never forget. But this is not why I called you here tonight, no. I wish to speak more of this war, and your part in it. You give up your coin, quick as can be, knowing all too well it buys the deaths of thousands. You don't even know why we fight. "The Sanctity of the Holy Land" you'll say. Or the evil England nation of our enemies. But these are lies you tell yourselves! No. All this suffering is borne of fear and hate! It bothers you that they are different, just as it bothers you that I am different! Compassion, mercy, tolerance. These words mean nothing to any of you! Mean nothing to those infidel invaders, who ravage our land in search of gold and glory! And so, I say enough! I've pledged myself to another cause. One that will bring about a new world in which all people might live, side by side, in peace. A pity none of you will live to see it."

A man's goblet dropped, spilling the reddish liquid all over the floor as he hunched over, coughing out blood. He tried to gasp for air but it was no use, the blood was pouring out like a waterfall. I reached towards Altair's waist and grabbed to throwing knives, sneaking them into the waist of my skirt so the guards and crowds couldn't see. A few women cried and the rest gasped as they backed away from the dying man as he fell to the stone floor. His eyes rolled behind his head and another person started coughing. And another. And another.

People were dropping to the ground like a plague as the remaining screamed. Guards started taking their position on the upper floor, aiming their arrows at the crowd. Abu'l chuckled deeply and turned away, heading back to through the curtains. "Kill anyone who tries to escape." On que, the arrows started zipping through the air, breaking on solid ground or piercing innocent men and women. Before I knew it, Altair was on the statue, jumping through the air and catching the ledge. His muscles rolled around as he heaved himself effortlessly over the ledge and disappeared into a hallway, trailing the fat man.

An arrow zipped by my face, astonishing close as I heard the feathers whistling past. Without hesitation, I threw one of the knives at the man who released the arrow and nailed him right between the eyes, causing him to lean over the railing and fall to the ground. I threw my remaining knife at a guard, hitting him right in the neck. _'Four more.'_

I dodged a few arrows as I ran through the danger zone. I dipped into a nearby hallways, secluded to the public. The screamed died as more bodies hit the ground, laying in pools of wine and blood. I turned my gaze and attention away from the deceased and focused on the long narrow hallway in front of me. I started hauling ass down the path, passing by several doors. I heard a door click open and a gloved hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me into a separate room. Before I could defend myself, a very familiar figure came into view.

"Altair..." I whispered between my smiling lips. I placed my hand on his chest, instantly feeling a warm liquid. My eyes grew wide as I noticed my shaking hand stained crimson red. Altair had a fairly large cut on his torso, staining his white robes. For the first time in my life, I personally saw Altair hurt.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII: The Leaking Truth**

**Two Years Ago  
October 1181**

I just kept fighting and fighting as the waves of Templars came at us. Kadar was behind me, nervously wielding his blade, trying to defend himself. I felt sympathy for him since this was his first time in a real fight, fighting for his life. The village was on fire as the town folk ran for their lives, some being cut down ruthlessly. Our two best Assassins were gone on separate missions, neither planning to return for a few more days.

I watched as Abbas became over powered as the group of Templars closed him in. I threw a couple of knives at the guards, causing them to collapse. I was constantly cutting down guards, trying to save anyone I could. Kadar was on the ground now, almost in tears as a large guard towered over him. Without hesitation, I threw my long sword at the man, piercing him right in the chest. I pulled Kadar to hit feet and grabbed my blade from the dead man's body.

I looked around my surroundings, finding my brothers being cut down as they were over powered. My hair started coming lose from it's pony tail, sticking to my face as my sweat rolled down my cheeks. I panted in exhaustion as I tried to find remaining strength to keep on going. To help my brothers.

A sharp object hit me hard on the back of my head, causing me to stumble to the ground as the world around me began to spin. I laid flat on my back, groaning as the pain caused my head to throb to the beats of the war drums. The sun blinded me and all I could see was a silhouette of a man and the reflection of the sun from his shining blade. I knew then I would die as a failure. I would leave my father behind. I could not save my brothers. I could not save the fortress from the attack. I could not save Kadar, who was just a child, fearing for his life. I could only pray that he was hiding in safety or that he passed on quickly and painlessly. He became a brother to me, and I promised not only Malik, but myself that I would protect this young boy.

_'If I die, let me die. Let him live.'_ The glistening sword disappeared in a white flash and all I could hear was my shallow breathing. I tried to move, but I could only make short sudden movements. I listened to my breathing, hoping it was not the last sound I would hear. I felt pressure around my waist and I no longer felt the hard earth below me. I felt more pressure on my stomach and my head and torso were dangling towards the ground. I felt the wind cool down the blood on the back of my head and the sweat on my face. _'Was someone carrying me?'_

After a short while, I was placed in on what seemed to be a pile of hay. I was facing the sky once again and a hooded figure was in view. Although my vision was drastically blurry, I could see those amber eyes. "Altair..." I whispered out, actually happy to see him. If there was one person who could drive out these demon Templars, it was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, arrogant son of the heroic Umar.

I dropped my head back into the hay and closed my eyes, passing on into the darkness, alone. I feared those amber eyes were the last thing I would see before I was reincarnated into a new life. I would feel no more pain. I would hear no more screams. I would see no more white flashes. I would be heaven blessed, sent into my new, innocent life, crying as I spurted out of my mother's womb. I would be reborn.

My eyes fluttered open and I winced immediately as I came to from the extreme pain in the back of my head. "Easy. Easy." A deep masculine voice hushed to me as a pair of hands pushed me back into the bed. I groaned and mumbled, trying to protest against the man. Realizing it was my beloved's voice, I settled down and obeyed.

I turned my head to the side as soon as I could focus my vision. Malik was standing right next to my bed, almost hovering over my body as a concerned expression covered his face. Kadar was sitting on the foot of my bed with the expression as his older brother, with the exception of a scratch on his cheek as if someone punched him. I hooded figure was across the room, leaning against the wall with his head down and arms crossed. Even with his hood covering his eyes, I could imagine the amber orbs as they focused in the darkness.

"You could have shown up sooner." I joked out, speaking to the relaxed man who was tensed on the inside. Something told me that I shouldn't have said that, but I ignored the feeling and turned to Malik. "When the hell did you get home?"

"Yesterday."

"_Yesterday?_ How long have I been out?" I shot up, feeling my muscles scream in agony. Malik tried to push me back into the bed but I just fought it off.

"Four days."

**Present **

I was dragging the wounded man with his arm around my shoulder as he leaned into me. He was still fully conscious but the bleeding was not stopping and we had a ways to go. Thankfully it was nighttime so we didn't cause attention to ourselves as we walked through the alleyways. The guards were searching and the bells tolling, but they were checking the wrong areas. The Merchant King was dead and all they knew was the killer had disappeared.

Banging on the Bureau's door, I kept Altair on his feet, but barely. I knew he was starting to slip out of conciousness and I told him to stay awake in a desperate tone. I was afraid. I was afraid of losing Altair, not because I was due to be married to him and have his child, but because I cared about his life.

The door opened and the Rafiq placed Altair's free arm around his shoulder, helping me support the weakening man. We tossed him in the Rafiq's bed and I started stripping off his armour. I demanded a list of supplies and the Rafiq left us to gather the objects. "It's going to be okay. Just stay with me." I whispered, using a knife to tear his robes off.

He was now bare with the exception of his trousers and boots as he laid silently on the bed. His chest was raising and falling, but his breathing was shallow and his eyes were closed. As I awaited for the Rafiq, I sat on the edge of his bed and rested my hand on his bare chest, my fingers tracing his old scars. I never noticed how many times he's been attacked or punished. I never noticed the white, permanent reminders until now. I remembered my father's words to me from the night of the attack on the manor. Now I knew how my father felt, and I felt miserable. _'Please make it through the night.'_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Short Chapter, I know but I have a special dinner to attend to.  
Probably will update later tonight.  
Love you all!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII: Prayer of the Refugee**

_"We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are the Assassins."_**  
**

**A Week Later  
Masyaf, Syria**

"I just don't understand it."

"No doubt these men are connected."

"But the riddles they speak in. They talk about this journey and new world."

"I will admit it is strange. But what do you expect? Fearful men do stupid things."

"They think they're helping these innocents. They truly believe they're doing good."

"They are blind. Altair, did you see Garnier help these people? What about Talal? Was he helping them, or just imprisoning them?"

"Their intentions are for the better."

"But their ways are wrong. Have you spoken to Master about this?"

"I have, but he speaks in riddles. He said the reason for my arrogance was because I knew too much and in order to keep me in place, I must ignore these dying men's words."

"I'm not saying Master is in the right to with hold information, but it's for your sake, Altair."

"What do you think about all of this?"

"I believe these men are evil demons who want to believe they are in the right before they pass onto the next world. They are arrogant and see themselves as the saviors of this world. Then again, I'm not a fan of Templars so my mind is corrupt by my hatred towards them. Al Mualim may not answer your questions, maybe you should ask the Dais and Rafiqs."

"Do you think this has something to do with Robert de Sable and the treasure from Solomon's Temple?"

"Oh, no doubt. Robert is the Grandmaster of the Templar Order. He and his men want to get their hands on the Apple of Eden to control the Holy Lands, if not the world."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe I am. But rest your mind from this nonsense. Don't get all caught up in all of this."

Altair was almost a nervous wreck since the assassination of the Merchant King Abu'l Nuqoud. He paid little mind to his would and paced around the manor, trying to figure out these _riddles_ the dying Templars spoke of. For the past three nights, he stayed up late, asking questions to himself and trying to find the answers. I finally got him to sit down on a bench in the garden, his safe haven. But unfortunately, that didn't work either. He kept asking questions, looking for answers, and pacing.

Nothing about this seemed right though. Not Altair pacing around, but what he spoke of. These Templars definitely knew something we didn't and our Master knew as well, but he with held information from us - _all_ of us. I agreed with Altair one hundred percent, but I couldn't let Altair get himself into trouble with Al Mualim once again. Anytime Altair would question his targets' dying words, Al Mualim would snap and order him to keep his nose out of it.

_'What is Al Mualim's plans. He cannot just ignore these men's words. What does he know?'_ A young maid came our way and bowed as she stopped in front of me. "Grandmaster would like to see you, Ma'am." I nodded my head and rose from my seat as Altair stayed put.

I slightly curtsied in my long white dress as I stood in front of my Master's wooden desk. "Ah, Aphrodite, please step forward." He rose from his seat, stroking his white beard with his long bony fingers. My face twitched as he used my birth name, which he only used when we were alone. Even if no one could hear, I still prepared my second given name. I only liked my father calling me by my birth name because he was the one who named me after the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"Master." I responded, waiting for his order.

"I have news from your father. He will be arriving within the week. Before his arrival, I would like you to investigate a series of murders in a nearby town." My heart skipped several beats at the mention of my father. It's been well over ten years since I last saw his face, heard his voice, and felt his fatherly embrace.

"Murders?"

"Two women and five men were found slain throughout the week. The town people are afraid to leave their houses, so I would like you to take an apprentice with you and investigate these murders. You will set out to Sawma'ah tomorrow and return to me the blood of the killer." He laid out a white feather like the Rafiqs before an assassination. I bowed and retrieved the feather.

"Consider it done."

"I knew I could put faith in you. Your father will be proud."

"Thank you, Master. Your words are kind."

"Go, my child. Bring peace in all things."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I know I'm a loser for not updating much yesterday. I posted a short chapter and I'm really sorry it sucked.  
Anyhoo I have today and tomorrow off so I'ma update as much as possible.  
**

**REVIEWS:  
chelsea-chee(Ch. 26): Haha don't worry  
chelsea-chee(Ch. 28): I had an excellent time, thanks and that chapter will be coming up real soon (hopefully)  
NightlyRowenTree: I basically planned him off of Ezio in revelations but different, so kinda like how you described him :)  
**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kmidna**

**P.S. ****1.9k+ Views  
P.P.S. Lately on Instagram I have been posting a lot of Assassin's Creed stuff along with other gaming pictures so check out my page in IG. Kelleighlizz  
If you enjoy daily Assassin's Creed posts and like having the admin interact with his followers than follow Assassin_James  
If you like Tomb Raider and Assassin's Creed, follow Erika_Scirpoli  
We are here not for followers but to entertain and make friends :) You can also find me by my hashtag. #AimForTheHay**

* * *

**Chapter XXIX: Past the Point of No Return**

"Altair..." I whispered. It was late in the night and my apprentice and I were leaving Masyaf at daybreak, but i was becoming a nervous wreck. Altair was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place with me, wearing only his arm exposing under shirt and his dark trousers. His muscles glowed from the fire and I was breathless. His golden eyes were on me as he returned a small _'hmmm', _waiting for me to continue. I darted my eyes to the fire as my cheeks became red.

"My... ummm... birth name isn't Venus." I whispered over the crackling wood as the fire danced. My palms became sweaty from my unsteady nerves and the heat as I sighed and folded them between my thighs. I lowered my head and allowed my curled hair to become a curtain between me and Altair, but I could still feel him staring at me as he shifted a little. "It's... Aphrodite." For one of the first times, my own name rolled across my tongue in its own dirty pleasure. It felt good to say my name, but it was weird in a way.

He repeated my name, adding in his Arabic accent. It was almost sweet sounding and pleasure to my ears to hear my name in his mouth. He said it so softly, almost in a pleasurable sigh and it sent chills up my warm arms. I almost melted as he spoke my name, and for a minute, I think I did. my English accent, which I have kept with me my whole life, was nothing compared to his sweet Arabic tone. It was enchanting and perfect. _He_ was enchanting and perfect.

I tucked my hair behind my ear so he could see me and I could stare at him. He was closer than before, but he still kept a gap between us. I could see his defined chest through his shirt and his muscles roll as he rested his arm behind me on the couch. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to lean into his side and rest on his shoulder. my heart was racing again and my stomach turned to butterflies. His scar was more defined than usual from his slight stubble from lack of shaving for two nights. He was not the child I grew up with, he was the man I was slowly starting to fall for.

"Why the name change?" his deep calm voice broke the silence between us, causing me to snap back into the present. I looked at my sweaty hands and grabbed a fist full of cloth from my black nightgown. I relaxed my hands and focused back on him, his eyes reassuring. He always told me I didn't have to tell him something that made me feel uncomfortable and at first I would take that offer and stay silent, but if I told him something personal I left better. It was like he was a locked chest and I was the only one who had the key and everything personal and dear to me was locked in this chest as if it were valuable treasure.

"When my family was attacked, my father allowed me to travel to Masyaf. But he feared the Templars would come back and search for me so he ordered a name change."

"I see. Instead of Aphrodite the Greek Goddess, you became Venus the Roman Goddess." He cooed. I couldn't tell who was getting closer to who, but deep down I knew I was slowly leaning into him without realizing it. I didn't know why, but I felt like my name had to be kept a secret from everything - including Malik. But Altair was a curious man who would eventually find out and maybe lose a little trust in me because I kept such information from him. Or he would understand how uncomfortable I was with the name because I was still afraid.

I was still that little girl crying as she laid in her down pool of blood. It wasn't Tamir or Abu'l who I was afraid of, it was the stronger Templars, the ones who worked in the shadows. It was men like Robert de Sable, who over powered the Great Flying Eagle himself. The same man who attacked the home of the Assassins and slaughtered countless women and children just to get to Al Mualim.

**Ten Years Ago**

I was alone, even though I had white robbed men posted on each side of me. I traveled over a month with these two, but I was still alone. The only family member I have ever known was gone, and it was all my choice. I knew I couldn't just go back home to my father. I was here, in Masyaf, and I had to make every decision count now. I would be looked down upon and insulted, I needed to show these boys what I could do, that I was just as good as they were.

I was lead into a giant room, what appeared to be a large library. I followed the men up the stairs. and hid behind their toned bodies as they stopped in front of a large wooden desk. There was an older man with a white eye sitting in a very lavish chair. His snow white beard contradicted his black robes and his face was stern and powerful. Another man in white robes stood beside him, his face was a little more welcoming.

"Step forward child." The old man spoke, waving the back oh his hand, motioning the two men in front of me to step aside. He got a good look at me as I took a few shaky steps forward. I bowed as my father tought me and kept my eyes on his desk, refusing to lock eyes with him. In England, that was a sign of disrespect and a child would often get slapped if such things were to happen. The old man nodded without saying anything else and the powerful looking man walked towards me and squatted, becoming level to my hight.

"So you are Sire William Graham's daughter, Venus?" His voice was deep and powerful, but it was nice. It reminded me of my father's voice, so calming to children. Even though his face was covered with a hood, I could see his welcoming smile and amber eyes. I returned the smile and nodded. He rested his hand on my shoulder, "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Graham. I'm Umar Ibn-La'Ahad, a friend of your fathers, and I must say, you resemble him very well."

* * *

**A/N: Surprise, surprise. Umar Ibn-La'Ahad is in the house!  
FYI Soon, I'm going to start on stort stories.  
One will be about Altair's relationship with his father. One will be a Malik/OC oneshot. Another one will be Malik's relationship with Kadar.  
I can't wait to start, but I want to make sure I have time to also update 'To Meet Nevermore'**

**Love,  
Kmidna**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: WARNING! This story is RATED M for MATURE for a reason.  
So don't say I didn't warn you and please don't go reporting me.**

**Oh and I did change my PenName. I'm still the same admin, don't worry.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kelleighlizz**

**P.S. IG: kelleighlizz or #AimForTheHay  
For Assassin Posts, follow: Assassin_James, The_Brotherhood, The_Hidden_Blade, AcFanClub, Ezio_AuditoreDaFirenze, Sparrow_Kenway, Ghost_Assassin, AltairClan, Altair_AssassinsCreed  
For AC and Tomb Raider posts, follow: Erika_Scirpoli  
For Zelda posts, follow: ZeldaNintendo**

**Tell them kelleighlizz sent you and most likely they'll follow you back. They're really awesome admins who interact with their followers. So Join the Brotherhood!**

* * *

**Chapter XXX: We Work in the Dark**

His strong arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap as he wrapped his other arm around me, holding me close to his chest. I got comfortable on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, my heart racing as I rested me head on his shoulder. His breath rolled down my exposed collar bones and down my chest, causing me take a short, sharp inhale. Soon, I relaxed again and nuzzled his soft neck with the tip of my nose.

His body was so warm as our bare skin made contact. I looked up at his face, eyeing his soft lips and his scar. My heart thumped hard in my chest and I was surprised Altair couldn't hear it, let alone feel it pounding. Before I could control myself, my dirty pleasure took over and slowly I rose my head. Within seconds, Altair and I were face to face and our lips were mere centimeters away. I could feel his steady breath brush my lips while mine was shaky.

I kept my eyes closed as my eyelashes brushed Altair's cheek, causing me to stop. I waited for him to pull back or something, but nothing like that happened. He just stayed there, waiting for me. _'Is he accepting this?'_ Without caring about his thoughts, I pressed my lips against his scar, basically kissing the corner of his lips. His grip around me tightened as he turned his head slightly, returning the peck with a full on kiss.

My heart raced faster than ever, as our lips started moving in harmony. They were so warm and soft, unlike anything I imagined. I ran my finger through his hair at the base of his neck as he deepened the kiss. Before I knew anything else, Altair leaned over, holding me as he placed my back on the rug below us. He was on top and he kept himself steady by placing one hand on the floor as we brushed a strand of curls from my face with his other hand.

He slowly pulled away, looking down at me with his amber eyes, full of lust and sweet pleasure and my emerald orbs were full of the same. I bit my bottom lip, wanting more of his taste - well more of _him._ At this point, I didn't care if he loved me or not and I wasn't sure if I even loved him. All I wanted was his way of pleasure. He took my lip biting as a welcoming and pressed his lips against mine once again. Instead of our continuous rhythm, he parted his lips and slid him tongue slightly, asking for entrance. Granting his wish, I parted my lips and allowed our tongues to wrestle for dominance. I fought for a while, but soon became weak with the lack of oxygen and allowed him to dominate me; it was bound to happen one wa or another.

So instead of fighting, I decided to move my hands down his chest and sides, feeling how his muscles moved. They were hard and strong, like a true fighter, and at any moment, he could kill me with his bare hands, but I trusted him. I learned to trust him with my mind, and now I trusted him with my body. I found the bottom of his shirt and slid my hands under it, feeling his actual muscles for real for the first time. They were warmer and harder than I imagined and I wanted to feel more. He pulled away slightly, allowing me to pull his shirt off. Tossing it aside, I looked down his bare chest which was very well tanned as well as toned. I bit my bottom lip once again, enjoying my view.

His deep chuckle caused me to return my attention to his lips as he kissed me once again before moving down to my jaw. I clenched his strong shoulders as I gasped from him nibbling my soft spot on my neck. I moaned a little louder as he nibbled harder, causing a hot fire to burn in my stomach as it spread throughout my body. I arched my neck as he trailed his lips down to my collar bone and biting once again, causing me to whisper his name. I could feel him smile as he kissed my collar again. _'Oh man, he's enjoying this.'_

He took my arching as an advantage to loosen the strings on the black of my dress while he trailed his lips back up my neck once again, earning my sighs in pleasure. Once his lips were on mine again, I bit his bottom lip, telling him I wanted more. With pleasure, he slid my dress sleeves off my shoulders and began tugging my dress off, leaving me in only my white undergarments. Looking down pleased, he allowed me to untie the string belt built in his trousers. He unhooked my laced breast garment, allowing it to fall of and expose my chest. His hands gently moved down my waist and he curled his fingers around the remaining laced undergarment and started pulling it down. I arched my hips a little so it would be easier for him.

He pressed his chest against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into another lip locking kiss as he laid in between my legs, sliding off his trousers. I gasped as his member brushed against my womanhood and my heart began to race fast and faster. "Altair..." I whispered nervously, trying not to ruin our heated moment. "...I'm..." I trailed off, almost embarrassed to tell him I was a virgin.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, his eyes staring into mine as he pressed his forehead against mine. I nodded and bit my lip. "I'll take it slow." He pressed his lips against mine, trying to distract me from the pain I was about to experienced. He pushed in a little, causing me to gasp a little in pain. He slowly pushed in a little more, causing more pain to shoot up my body. I death gripped his hair as he pushed in once more before stopping and letting the pain settle. A knot formed in my stomach as he pushed in all the way, creating no space in between our hips.

He slowly pulled out and I arched my back as the pain shot through again. My grip loosened a little as he pushed himself in again, this time a little faster. As he pulled out once more, the pain subsided and filled in with pleasure. When he pushed himself back in again, the pain disappeared completely and once agin there was no gap between our hips. I sighed in pleasure, enjoying him inside of me.

The knot in my stomach may have tightened as he kept a rhythmic pace, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he was creating. I moaned out his name as he moved his lips to my soft spot in my neck, nibbling once more. I laced my fingers in his hair and sighed and moaned as he kept up his rhythm. Never in my life have I felt so much pleasure, and never did I think that Altair would be the one to cause it. Something in my heart told me that all of this was right and I should be happy. But my mind contradicted by telling me this was wrong, and just thinking about Altair was wrong since I _was_ in love with his best friend for two years. But my heart over powered my mind, telling me to enjoy this moment and never forget it.

I moaned his name once more as he returned with a beautiful deep grunt. The knot was becoming tighter with each and every pump as he never once slowed down. The knot released and my my body was relieved, but something inside me kept wanting more and more, and yet I fell into more torturous pleasure. I wanted him to stop, but I wanted him to continue. Taking the latter once, Altair continue, causing the knot to form in the pit on my stomach once again. I moaned his name again as he worked on my soft spot, smiling at every moan and sigh, knowing I was enjoying this.

My knot released as well as Altair and he slowed down, sighing in relief. He stayed inside but he removed his teeth from my neck and pressed his forehead against mine. We were panting and sweating, trying to regain our breath. My hair stuck to my moist face and Altair brushed them off my cheeks. He looked into my eyes, pleased and happy. He was actually _smiling, _a full legit smile. I returned the smile and sighed in relief as well. "Venus..." He whispered, his breath brushing my panting lips.

"Altair..." He pulled out and grabbed the blanket from the couch and laid next to me, pulling the thin sheet over our sweating bodies. He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He pressed his lips on my forehead, not caring about the sweat and entwined his fingers with mine. "I love you." He whispered to my forehead as he adjusted a little to become more comfortable.

My heart dropped and I felt my cheeks turn cold as he said _those _words. _'He loves me?' _I asked myself over and over again. I nuzzled his chest and smiled to myself as if I have been wanting to hear those words for a long time. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fully relax in his embrace.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Sex scene! Get some! Lol just playing.  
But FINALLY! Jesus, you have no idea how hard it is to write a sex scene based in 1190's. Okay you may but it's so hard. You can't say "bra" or "panties" or anything slang for "penis and vagina."  
God, I almost hated it, but in a way I loved writing it.**

**Anyhoo, hope you've enjoyed the sex scene. **

**Love,  
Kelleighlizz**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: 2.3K+ Views :) Huge Thank You to eveyone!**

**REVIWS:  
chelsea-chee: Thank you :) I tried to make is as delicious as possible ;)  
**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kelleighlizz #AimForTheHay**

* * *

**Chapter XXXI: To Serve the Light**

"Alexander, hurry up." I scolded at the young Assassin who was tumbling over everything. "Y-Yes, Ma'am." He stuttered as he tried to saddle up his horse. During this, he tripped over a small rock and face planted right into the stallion's rib cage, causing the beast to rear up and become nervous. I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes. "Novice." I muttered under my breath as I watched the young boy scramble to pick up his belongings and finish saddling up.

I looked over my shoulder and found a hooded figure off in the distance, his arms folded and his head low. Even though he was in the shade and his hood covered most of his face, I could see his amused smirk and golden eyes as he watched the situation. I smiled, remembering the romance we shared the night before.

_"I love you." _His words were stuck in my head all morning, and I was glad. Last night I shared myself with him and he told me how he felt. He allowed me to fall asleep in his arms and when I woke up this morning, I was tucked nicely in my bed, partially clothed. His warm body was next to me, slightly smiling in his sleep. I laid in his arms until I had to get ready for my new mission.

I turned my attention to my apprentice as he climbed on the large stallion. The beast was a little nervous about having this Novice on him, but he settled down when I rubbed up his long face. He nuzzled my robes, asking me to be his guide. "Not today, big guy." I whispered. Turning around, I bumped into a wall, its arms wrapping around my waist, preventing me from falling to the ground.

I looked up, smiling up at the amber eyes as he continued to hold me close to him, refusing to let me go. I pressed my hands on his chest and slightly pushed myself our of his embrace, but it was more difficult than I imagined. "You have three days." He cooed, leaning in and pressing his lips against mine and I gladly returned the kiss. My heart skipped several beats and once again I was melting. The moment we shared this time only lasted a few seconds and he released me. I nodded and bit my bottom lip that tasted like him.

**Later That Day**

Sawma'ah is a small village on the outskirts of the Assassin's territory, but we basically claimed the town although we did not wave our flag there. We did not gain any profit from their markets, but they came to us for protection and traded some of their agriculture products to our markets in return for our services. We called them brother and healed there sick and trained their weak. The more men we had fighting with us was better than none at all, so Al Mualim allowed us to form an alliance with Sawma'ah.

I was given three days to investigate the mysterious murders, so thankfully the village was only a half day's ride. We would have been there sooner but Alexander was in training and lived his whole life within Masyaf walls, never once riding a horse. He was a little shaky, but it we kept it slow he was okay. Alexander was a fourteen year old Novice who lost his mother and brother during the Templar attack two years ago when one of our own men, Harris, betrayed us and took our Master hostage. It was the same attack where I fell and was saved by Altair. The same attack that left several scars over my body. That day, Al Mualim stripped me from my robes and ordered me to disguise myself as a noble woman.

The town was at the horizon and the sun was slowly descending from the sky. I watched as Alexander struggled with his hood every time a gust of wind would knock it down. He had black hair and tanned skin like a normal Arabian, but in a way he reminded me of Kadar. Alexander was innocent, clumsy, and always smiling. I sighed to myself as I thought about the deceased Al Sayf. Not only was I close to him because he was Malik's little brother, but Kadar and I spent a lot of time together when Malik was out on missions. I basically trained Kadar and taught him how to wield a blade and counter kill his enemies if necessary.

I brushed my thoughts of Kadar away as we entered the village. Some women grabbed their children and headed indoors while others smiled and welcomed us to their home. Stopping at the Mayor's house, I jumped off my stallion and tied his reins to a wooden post. Alexander followed my lead, but as he tried to tie the reins down, his stallion became stubborn and back away. I watched as Alexander tried to use his weight against the beast, but it was no use.

"He's... not the most obedient stallion." I sighed, grabbing the reins from the Novice's hands. He blushed at his failure and watched as I grabbed the noseband and forced the stallion beside my obeyed and I swiftly tied hs reins and stepped back, making sure I strapped him down tightly. He had a tendency to come loose and run off, destroying the town. He started shifting around, unhappy about me ordering him around like that, and I wasn't surprised. He was Altair's favorite horse, and Altair made it seem so easy to order this beast. "I may not be _him, _but you _will_ obey me." I quietly threatened the stallion while rubbing up the bridge of his nose in a calming manner.

"How did you learn how to calm him down so quickly, Ma'am?" Alexander asked as we walked up a few steps and stood on the porch, knocking on the Mayor's door. "My father owned a few horses and I spent my childhood observing them." I smiled at the young man, my dimples visible on each cheek. He returned the smile as we both faced the door as it opened.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: 2.3K+ Views :) Huge Thank You to everyone!  
I woke up with 107 views JUST from this morning :D**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kelleighlizz #AimForTheHay**

**P.S. I posted a short story about Altair's relationship with his father, 'The Son of No One'. It's only like 1.5K words so check it out :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXII: We Are Assassins**

"Thank you so much for coming to our aid. Please, sit." The Mayor was a tall man who was a little on the heavy side, but nothing like the rich nobles. Alexander and I took sat down in some soft, cushioned chair across from the Mayor. I slightly nodded my head and pulled down my hood, allowing for the Mayor to see my face.

"So I hear you have a serial murderer on your hands." I crossed my left leg over the right in a womanly manner.

"Yes, every morning, there's a body or two laying in the roads."

"Is there a certain patter or anything suspicious about the bodies?"

"They're all cut up, chunks of their flesh are..." The mayor trailed off and coughed, a little uncomfortable. His eyes were full of fear, but I knew he was trying all he could to stay calm and collected.

"I see. Why do you think your people are being attacked?" It was slightly strange to have his village in particular being attacked. They were mainly farmers who were peaceful and stayed out of each others ways. We rarely had any problems here, for everyone knew everyone. If it was a murderer, it had to be someone from the outside, coming in every night to slaughter these people.

"I-I don't know."

"When did you notice something strange was happening?"

"A month ago. But first it was just the sheep and cattle. Then a week or two ago, it was small children. Now it's our men and women." I leaned back in the seat while listening to the man's story. _'First livestock. Then children. Now grown adults.'_ I looked over at my apprentice, his hood still covering his face but I could see the slight worry across his frowned lips. His hands were clenched and his knuckles white. His first mission.

I stood from my seat, shaking the now standing Mayor's hand. "Tell your people not to fret. I promise you we will get to the bottom of this."

"Oh, thank you. You are an angel." I smiled and turned away, heading outside with my apprentice beside me. As I wondered down the street, Alexander grabbed my attention. "Ma'am. What about the horses?" He asked, pointing to the stallions behind us. "I'm going to wonder amongst the people. Come, don't worry about the horses."

A couple minutes later and we were wondering through the small market, listening to the merchants' deals. Alexander's head turned all over the place as he looked around the place while I kept my head still and kept my eyes moving, scanning in the details. It was obvious who was the experienced Assassin and who was the new one. I walked up to a merchant who was selling fresh produce. I inspected an apple and shined it on my robes before taking a bite. I tossed a bronze piece to the merchant and took another bite.

"May I help you with anything else?" He asked as I looked around his stall. I noticed a suspicious area of darker dirt. I dragged two fingers through the spot and inspected it. "Dried blood." I mumbled, taking another bite of the sweet apple. I stood up and looked around, not finding anything else suspicious. "Yeah, what can you tell me of the series of murders lately."

The man's body tensed and he scanned his eyes down to the ground. "All I know is that every morning we find a body, torn up to shreds."

"Did you find a body this morning?" The man pointed to the stained dirt I inspected earlier. Alexander became tensed as well at the mention of the body. "Did you see the body?" I asked, stepping closer to the counter so the merchant and I could converse a little more privately. I noticed the towns people were a little uncomfortable over the conversation and the though of the murders, fearing they would be next.

"His face was gone along with his arm." He whispered, leaning over the counter. I thanked him and walked off, taking in the information. Alexander and I sat on a nearby bench as I tossed my apple to a dog, allowing him to finish the core. "Why would a murderer take a man's face and arm?" I asked out loud to myself, trying to piece together the pieces. No one knew who the killer was and no one was a suspect. I was on a cold trail, trying to find someone who was obviously good at hiding his tracks.

"Maybe it's bandits." Alexander said, answering my rhetorical question. He was right, it could have been but I never came across a group of bandits who took men's limbs let alone slaughter livestock and children. They just didn't have to tools to cut a man's face off and I didn't see any signs of bandits around. No broken windows, no one heard loud noises, and no tracks. The bandits are messy savages who typically trash a town after an attack and typically don't return every night.

"I would need to see the bodies." I told myself as I looked at my hands as they rested on my lap. There was nothing I could do today since I had no body, no evidence, nothing but a cold trail. It was unfortunate, but I would have to wait for another attack to investigate further. Plus the sun was going down and there wasn't enough light to inspect the streets.

That night, Alexander and I roamed separately on the streets, using only the moon light to see as we hid in the shadows. I kept close enough to be able to hear him if he shouted or anything, but I kept enough distance so we were separated by rows of streets and housing. The hours passed and I was wondering down a secluded alley, keeping close to the shadows. It was quiet as the city slept in my protection. I started becoming nervous, thinking the murderer knew we were here and wouldn't attack anyone while we roamed the streets.

Suddenly, I heard a man shouting and rustling around a few blocks away. I drew out my short blade and started hauling ass to the direction of the screaming. The screaming stopped and the only thing audible was my boots slamming down on the dirt and my heavy breathing as I sprinted faster. As I approached the source of the scream, it was too late.

Alexander was pale white and shaking as he stood over a bloody body laying on the ground, lifeless. It was one of the stronger men of the village. His clothes were tattered up and he was bleeding in several different places. I sheathed my blade and walked over to the sweating boy. He fell to his hands and knees and released his stomach contents. I squatted next to him rubbed his back as he panted. "First body?" I asked. He swallowed loudly and nodded, raising back to his feet.

I squatted neck to the body as people left the safety of their houses with torches and candles to see what all the commotion was. "Another attack? But how?" a few people muttered and gasped as they saw the mangled body. I ignored their muttering and focused ont he body. I noticed teeth and scratch marks, not made by a human. "Looks like what ever it was, was frightened off when you came, Alexander." The beast probably would have taken more hunks of flesh if we didn't scare it off.

I noticed a strange puncture patter on the deceased man's forearm. It was as if an animal with razor-sharp teeth attacked the man as he fought the beast off. What killed the man was a large piece of missing flesh from his neck. What ever it was aimed straight for the man's neck. I recognized the patterns to be a canine's mark. I stood up and faced the Mayor, who was shocked to find another mangled body.

"Mister Mayor, did you know that there are packs of wolves in these parts?" I asked, wiping he blood off my hands with a handkerchief.

"W-Wolves? But why would they attack us when there are deer?" I looked down at the body, concluding that the series of attacks were in matter in fact caused by a pack of hungry wolves. "As we, humans, chop down their homes and take their deer, they become hungry and violent. They're hunters and they will find away to feed themselves. I recommend everyone stays inside during the nights and lock their doors. They wolves will move somewhere else if they cannot find food here."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: OMG this is the longest I have been away!  
I'm so sorry! But I've been busy and exhausted but I promise I'm back!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kelleighlizz #AimForTheHay**

**P.S. I'm kinda basing this off of the game Outlast.  
If you haven't seen game plays/played it yourself, omg you're missing out!  
Such a good game**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII: Blood to Bleed**

It was late in the night and Alexander and I were on your way home to Masyaf to report to Al Mualim of our success. Something wasn't right though, but I kept it to myself, knowing everything was fine. But still, there was something roaming the back of my mind telling me that there was more behind this investigation than just a pack of hungry wolves. There was a piece... missing.

Alexander was nodding his head as he rode his stallion half asleep behind me. I looked over my shoulder every once in a while to check if he was awake and I'd giggle a little as he'd shake his head. He reminded me of, well me. Complaining about the cold nights, questioning why we couldn't ride in the morning, chattering his teeth. Now I knew how Altair felt that night when I'd groan and moan.

I felt the aching in my thigh settle in as the night grew colder. I could still feel that arrow as Altair broke the end and ripped the stick out. I could feel his heavy breath as he wrapped the wound tightly, enjoying my little squeals in pain. I looked down at my thigh, not seeing the arrow. I exhaled, watching as my breath became visible due to the chilly weather, only to become hotter than hell when the sun rose.

I heard a light thump that was amplified by the lonely forest. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed a missing body on the stallion behind me and a lump on the road a few feet away. I stopped my stallion and hoped off gracefully, kicking up some dirt as I landed. I mumbled under my breath as I walked towards the sleeping figure, knowing it was Alexander knocked out by the Sandman. His spells could control any man, except Altair.

"Wake up." I ordered, slightly kicking the lump with my leather boots. He only budged slightly, so I kicked him a little harder. "Alexander, get up." I ordered louder. He still didn't move, but I could see his chest expanding as he breathed. I sighed and squatted next to the man, rolling him onto his back. "Fuck!" I cursed out loud as I noticed a dart in his neck. It wasn't tipped with poison to kill him, but some kind of concotion that would put him under for several hours. I stayed in a low, squatting position as my eyes scanned the trees, looking for any signs of threat.

I touched my neck as soon as I left a sharpness in my neck, feeling feathers. "D-Dammi-" I hissed as my body gave out, sending me to the floor beside Alexander. I desperately tried to move but my body was paralyzed. My eye lids became heavy and my sight blurred as I heard voices approaching, but I couldn't understand a single word. My hand dropped from my neck and I tried to fight off the spell, but it was useless. Withing seconds, I was gone into the darkness and exposed.

_"Be unseen, my child. Your identity must be kept a secret."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"Remember, never compromise the Brotherhood."_

_"Hide in plain sight, Master."_

_"Good, child. You've remembered. Your father would be proud."_

_"Thank you for your kind words, Master. May I speak freely?_

_"Of course, my child. Speak your mind._

_"Master, you have treated me as if one of your own. It as if you have become a father to me."_

"...Father..." I mumbled, stirring into conciousness. I separated my dreams from reality when I noticed it wasn't Al Mualim I was talking to, but a dark silhouette.

"Shhh... She's awake." A dark voice muttered. My eyes snapped as I noticed another man beside me. I was on some kind of cot, or a table. I felt cold metal under me, causing my old wounds to ache slightly. I rolled violently to the side and landed on the ground and started to get up and run, but a pair on unusually large hands grabbed my arms and jerked me back.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to kick the man holding me, but it was no use. Every time I dug my heel into his body, he would tighten his grip, causing me to gasp as my muscles rolled in pain under his heavy hands. I was slammed onto the table and I noticed something glisten from the candle light above me. It was a hatched and I was raised to be swung down.

"No, not yet." A man hissed, causing the hatched to lower carefully. I panted as looked side to side, trying to see the men's faces, but the shadows proven too great. A skinny man came into view as my wrists were tied down to the cold metal as well as my ankles. "Hush, child." He spoke. I could see his face, full of disorientation and scars along with stitches. He wore a cross on his chest, signalling he was a Father of a Christian Church.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Alexander?" I screamed out, squirming around, trying to release myself from the shackles. The man chuckled, his smile was worse than his face. "Curiosity killed the cat." He cooed, his fingers brushing my missing ring finger. I looked over, noticing my wedding band was gone along with my armour, weapons, and my hood. I was a stripped Assassin, defenseless as a small child, and if I only to get my wrists free, I would become an Assassin once again and I would strangle and slather these men with my bare hands.

"What's your name, child?" He walked around the table, keeping his eyes on me. I stayed quiet and threatened him with my eyes. He took out a sharp knife and held it close to my side, teasing my skin as he pressed it harder into my ribs. I stayed quiet until I gasped from a sharp pain in my side. I looked at the knife, noticing it completely disappeared into my body. I hissed as he ripped it out, wiping it off with his dark brown robes. "Clean her up."

* * *

**A/N: WOO! Cliff hanger haha  
****Will update soon! Very soon!**

**Love,  
Kelleighlizz**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: So yesterday I was thinking I would just delete this story and start fresh.  
Not sure yet. I'll continue and see how it goes.  
**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kelleighlizz #AimForTheHay**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV: Outlast**

I sat in the corner, covered in blood while wearing a white shirt tucked into white shorts, which went up to my mid-thigh, exposing a lot of skin to the others. I was alone the whole day, sitting in an empty room with the exception of a small bed. From the screaming and the nonsense muttering from the others, I assumed I was in a mental institution or an asylum. My door was locked, but there was a small, glass window on the door, exposing me to the others who roamed around, banging on my door. All of them were crazy. Each looked like they had removed their skin and sewn on patches of skin. Some had missing eyes and ears. They were... monsters.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I watched the shadows pass my room. The stab wound on my side hurt like a bitch along with my head. Blood was slowly seeping through the white clothing, but I tried to ignore it. My face was covered in dirt as if something threw me on the ground and my hair was tangled from the lack of brushing. I didn't know if it was day time or in the middle of the night. I didn't know how long I've been here. I didn't know where I was, let alone why I was here. The last time I saw Alexander was when he was collapsed on the ground with a dart in his neck. _'I wonder if he's still alive.'_

As a high-ranking Assassin, my job was to protect those under me. I was to protect Alexander with my life, and I failed. He could be buried six feet deep. He could be in the same position as me; scared in a room, alone. He could be getting tortured and his screams were silent over the continuous rambling of the others. There was no doctors, no guards, no nurses. Just these insane monsters roaming around and screaming.

I buried my head into my knees as I thought quietly to myself, blocking out the outside noises. I thought about my items and where they would be hiding. I thought about Alexander and his safety. I thought about how I was going to get out of here alive. I thought about Altair. "I'm sorry... Altair." I mumbled out loud to myself. I didn't know if he was looking for me right now or not. I didn't know how many days until he would come find me, if he could find me.

I promised Al Mualim if the captures were looking for the Assassins, I would keep quiet. I promised if the torture became too great, I would find a way to end my life. To compromise the Brotherhood was ended with death, either from my own hands or Al Mualim's. The Grandmaster of the Assassins may have allowed the infamous Altair Ibn-La'Ahad to live for his crimes against the Order, but there was no way he would allow such a soft punishment for me. I would be dead in seconds, buries six feet down into the Earth, my name destroyed as records of my existence was destroyed as well.

I looked up as the door opened, allowing me the freedom I didn't want. I didn't want to mingle around with the mentally insane. I wasn't one of them. My face was intact and the only thing missing was my ring finger. I was sane, strong, and intelligent. My mind was not broken along with my skin. I wasn't covered in stitches as the skin rotted. But I didn't want to be in this room either, trapped like a caged animal. _  
_

I rose to my feet and cautiously walked into the large chamber. It was an empty room with several doors like mine. It was a two-story room, covered in blood. I covered my mouth as I walked over what seemed to be a corpse. The head was missing and blood was spread _every where._ The others were in the room with me too, covered in blood and looking as happy as can be. One man sat on the floor, drawing pictures with the blood, staining everything he touched. Another man was pounding his head on the wall, blood pouring down his face as he laughed.

There were two men behind some bars which separated them from this room. They were twins, in mind and body. "I want to cut off her face and wear it." One deeply spoke, sending chills down my spine as the other one spoke. "I want her ears and her tongue. I bet she has a nice tongue, don't you think?"

"I do."

"But Master said it wasn't time yet."

"We can't touch her...yet." I darted away, running away from the men. No one watched as I frantically roamed the room, looking for any kind of exit. My body shook as I walked around for what seemed like hours. The men paid no attention as I frantically looked around like a lost child looking for a familiar face. I noticed a small gap between a pair of bars, just enough room for me to squeeze through. I looked behind me, making sure no one was watching as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

I sidled through the bars, barely making in through. The halls were dark and loud as the voices echoed. I breathed heavily as I ran down the empty maze of halls, searching for some kind of exit out of the asylum. Every other corner I turned, slowing my pace as I became exhausted, but I still ran, fighting off the burning in my calves and chest. I noticed the silhouette of a man with a blunt object as I turned a specific corner. He came running towards me, raising his weapon.

I dashed into a dark room and looked around, finding a bed, wardrobes, and a desk. I quickly slid under the bed as I slammed the door close. He pounded the door down and I covered my mouth, silencing my panic breaths. I saw his feet slowly make their way around the room as he dragged a metal pole along the stone ground. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He cooed, opening the wardrobes. I tried desperately to hold my breathing and I was surprised he didn't hear my heart beating in my chest as a bead of sweat rolled down my cheek in nervousness.

Eventually, his feet became invisible as he walked out of the room; silence. I counted to fifty before sliding out from under the bed, making sure he was gone. I peered out the door, finding nothing but blood stained walls. I ran in the opposite direction I came from, continuing my mission of escape.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So yesterday I was thinking I would just delete this story and start fresh.  
Not sure yet. I'll continue and see how it goes.  
**

**NEW STORY POSTED!  
Malik/OC**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kelleighlizz #AimForTheHay**

**P.S. New story posted!  
P.P.S. Find me on my new active tumblr account using the link in my bio**

* * *

**Chapter XXXV: The Kill**

It was a never ending maze. I must have turned to every corner and I came back to where I started. I couldn't get out of this shit hole and my energy was vanishing fast as I pushed my lungs and muscles. Rolls of sweat washed the dirt from my cheeks, causing my hair to stick to my face. I panted as I scanned the areas, avoiding the others as I ran passed several dead bodies. The decaying bodies smelt worse than the sewers and it cut off most of my oxygen supply.

I coughed out some blood as I hunched over, holding my side as blood seeped through my fingers. I leaned against the wall, steadying myself as I tried not to fall. I landed on my hands and knees, coughing up some more blood. My arms were growing weak and my lungs were on fire as I gasped for air. My body became heavier and my head started swimming as my eyes rolled behind my head. Hitting the floor was painless compared to the agony in my side and head. Once again I passed out in my own blood, leaving me vulnerable to anyone who came.

I came around what seemed like days later, but in reality it was probably only a few hours. It felt like someone was clawing my back and hitting my head every few seconds. My eyes fluttered open and I noticed I was being dragged by my ankle. I wiggled around, trying to kick the unusually large hand but it was no use. "Let me go!" I yelled, my screams echoing through the walls. He just continued to drag me, my blood leaving a trail from where I once laid. I grunted and struggled, grabbing anything I could to pull myself from his grip, but once again my struggles were no use.

No matter how hard I tried, his strength outmatched mine. I noticed I was being dragged across a fairly large amount of blood which wasn't mine. The sick bastard actually dragged me through a puddle of blood, staining the front of my clothes and face as I tried to dig my nails into the stone ground. I hissed at the pain and kept kicking, but his grip proved to be stronger.

A door closed and the monster stopped dragging me, releasing my ankle. I huffed and crawled backwards to a nearby corner, pressing my back against the wall. A deep chuckle filled the room. It was the priest once again, his robes stained in blood. "You're safe, child." He cooed, stepping closer to me. I raised my chin, showing pride as I threatened him with my eyes. He looked over to the monster who dragged me here and nodded to him. The man grabbed something and tossed it to me.

I screamed and threw the object to the floor and stood up, trying to get myself as far as possible from the object. A single tear rolled down my face as my body became numb. The men started laughing and exited the room, leaving me with the thing.

Hours passed and I was once again in the corner of the room with my knees to my chest as I silently cried and screamed. Alexander's head stayed in the center of the room, his dead eyes on me. His tongue was gone along with a few missing teeth and dried blood covered his face. His hair was knotted in his own pool of dried blood. His expression reminded me of when I saw Kadar's body. It was white and expressionless, yet it was full of pain. The body I saw wasn't the Kadar I knew and this head was not the Alexander I was with before we came here.

Kadar was still giving Malik hell as he roamed around, happy as can be and Alexander was still riding to Masyaf, nodding his head as his eyelids grew heavy. _'Such innocence.'_ I cried in my head. These two boys were the most innocent men I have ever encountered and their lives were stripped painfully without mercy. I felt my head clear and my blood boil. _'His death will not be in vain.'_ I vowed to myself. I rose to my feet and checked the window in the door. Nothing. Not even a dead body on the floor. Just an empty room full of blood and silence.

I was very cautious exiting the room, slipping through the thin opening between the wall and the door. I looked around and started quietly jogging through the hallways, being careful not to disturb a puddle of blood or anything. After another hour of roaming through the messy halls, I entered a chamber marked 'Sewage'. I climbed down the ladder, stopping anytime the metal squeaked.

Once my bare feet touched the cold stone, I squatted and looked around, making sure I was in the clear. Luckily, the water level was low, allowing me to easily wonder around for an exit without stepping in the blood stained water. I tried opening a gate but it was locked, causing me to groan. Scanning my area, I noticed a small tunnel in the wall.

"Oh my God..." I mumbled, getting on my hands and knees and started crawling through the tainted man-made river. I coughed at the stench but I was mainly able to keep quiet, even though I doubted anyone was near. Crawling out I noticed a dead body separated at the abdomen laying in the water. I covered my mouth and stepped over the intestines and flesh.

I continued my way through the sewers, trying to avoid the water. I stopped before turning a corner, hearing chains rattle. I squatted and rested my back against the stone walls, hiding in the shadows. "I know you're in here, little piggy." I held my breath as the chains drew closer and closer. A bead of nervous sweat formed on my forehead, threatening to make an echoing sound as it dropped. My heart started racing as I started to hear the monster's breathing draw closer and closer. His shadow appeared from around the corner as he rattled his chains.

I pressed my back harder against the wall, hoping the stones would physically absorb me. My only defense was the shadows and I silently prayed that he would not see me. With a single drop of luck in me, he did just that. His eyes scanned in front of his, avoiding my direction as he walked right passed me. When he disappeared into a nother tunnel way, I released my breath, easing my burning lungs. Heading the way he came from, I stealthily made my way own the sewer, coming across chunks of flesh and intestines. I squatted down next to a dead corpse and examined the wounds. They were... familiar.

"Jesus fucking Ch-..." I whispered. "It wasn't the wolves attacking the village." _  
_


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: So I was going to just delete this story but someone was like "No please don't delete this story"  
SO I'm going to TRY to post daily but school is really taking all my energy.  
Like I get home and sleep, eat, homework, and go back to bed.**

**I would hate to leave this story unfinished, but I really don't have time to finish, plus I have another story I'm working on and I have like two others planned.  
But because of the followers and 3.1K views, I won't give up JUST yet.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, & Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
****Kelleighlizz #AimForTheHay**

**P.S. New story posted!  
P.P.S. CHECK OUT my new and improved TUMBLR account! Link is in bio!  
It's a blog JUST ABOUT GAMING! **

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI: Song of Storms**

_'How many weeks has it been? Is it nighttime or daylight? What if everyone has forgotten? What about my father? Altair? Malik? Will I soon see my mother's face? Or will I be caught and tortured once again? Will someone find me? Or am I going to starve and collapse here? Is this my downfall? What will they do if they find me? Rape? Torture? Will I meet the same fate as Alexander? Will I feel pain? Maybe I should just take my life now. End this suffering and find my eternal peace. No, my job here is not done. But it will be so quick...'_**  
**

I sat against the stone wall, looking at my face in the red reflection. I was covered in blood, other's and my own. My legs, arms, hair, and face were covered in dirt and soot from crawling, falling, and running. I had dried blood in my hair, causing it to clump up in a mess. My cheek bones were more visible as my body grew weaker from the lack of food. I was starving and tired, dark circles bagged under my eyes from my lack of sleep as I ran through the sewers.

I could feel it; their poison was getting to me. My mind was breaking and I could feel it. If I wasn't so dehydrated I would cry my eyes out, begging for God to lead me to salvation. I was running through the sewers for what seemed like months. Sometimes I heard _those _chains as the monster walked around, looking for me. I was circling through this hell hold. I've crawled through so many pipes that my knees bleed and my elbows were scratched, threatening to leave more scars.

But nothing mattered anymore. Not my mind, not my body, not my future. I rose to my feet and began to follow river of blood, watching as my weak legs carried my underweight body. My body screamed in agony, but it didn't matter to me anymore. I started to become friends with pain, realizing I would still be scarred if I left this place. There would be flash backs, the scars, the death of my apprentice. The pain would drive me insane.

I prayed that Altair forgot he had a fiancée. I prayed my father forgot he had a daughter. I wanted to just leave this world now, but thinking about their pain ached my heart. I didn't want people remembering me as the girl who disappeared. I didn't want Altair dwelling beside Malik at my funeral as a tomb was placed where I was to be buried, but my body would never be found. I didn't want my father becoming distracted with my disappearance, never knowing what I looked like before I passed. I wished I was just another woman, no one caring about my death. The world would keep on turning as if I were just a flower.

I slowly wondered through the sewers, walking in the devil's water. I watched as the water swirled around my bony legs, keeping my mind down to earth. I noticed a man's intestines on the wall, and yet I was used to it. The abnormal amount of blood, the clumps of internal organs, and hunks of flesh did not bother me any longer. When I first came here, I would be on the verge of losing my stomach contents, but now I was like any other disturbed _patient._

"Little piggy, no no..." I heard _that_ voice once more, calling out through the halls along with the sound of rustling chains. He was close again, meaning I didn't make much progress and I was only wasting my hours by roaming in circles. I stepped out of the water and pressed my body fat against the stone wall, avoiding making any more noises as I remained hidden in the shadows. "Little piggy, go home..." His voice was closer and I could almost hear his foot steps.

My heart raced, reminded me I wanted to be alive. I was afraid to die; I wanted to live.

_"Do you fear death?"  
_

_"No."_

The lies I told my Mentor, the father I would never see again. My blood raced through my veins, causing me to shake as he drew closer. I was surrounded by water and I feared of making a noise, knowing it would echo through the tunnels. A bead of sweat rolled down my face as I held my breath, trying to stay completely still as if I was apart of the wall. "Little piggy... little piggy... little piggy!" He chanted, his voice piercing my ears.

Suddenly everything went quiet; his chanting stopped, the rustling chains stopped, the whole world stopped. I swallowed the lump in my throat, forcing it down to my knotted stomach. After a few more seconds of complete silence, I exhaled, relieving the burning in my lungs. A loud rumble came from the wall behind me as the bricks flew across the blood stained floor, breaking into pieces. A strong pair of hands wrapped around my waist and my neck, paralyzing me. A deep chuckle flowed into my ears and I could smell the rotting carnage and flesh as I struggled to get free.

I gasped for air as I was lifted off the ground, my back against the monster's chest as he raised me. My vision started to blur and I was slowly losing consciousness while I still fought to breathe. A snapping noise shot into my ears. Not realizing my trachea snapped, I continued gasping for air before realizing I was drowning. The bone cut an artery, causing internal bleeding.

I landed on the hard ground, my head bouncing like a child's ball. I tried to groan but the pain was too great. Mentally gasping for air, I opened my eyes to see a dark figure with a cross across his chest. "It's time." He laughed before walking out of my view. I laid on the ground, motionless and waiting for my punishment. "The downfall of the Assassins. We will kill each and every one of your kind." I heard his voice fade off, not knowing if I was slipping under or if he was walking away.

A sharp pain caused me to scream through the chuckles, piercing my own ears. Even if my neck was broken and I was slipping through, I could still scream in agony as the pain pierced my body again. Looking at my side, I noticed two steel rods exiting my body. Another one, and another. I would have tears flowing down my face if I was hydrated and I would be screaming if I had a voice.

My body was quickly growing cold as the pain became too much. Shock was taking control and my body was failing. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. Eventually, the pain subsided and I became stone. I was cold, my mind long gone. I could only feel the ice of my skin as I laid there helpless. I couldn't tell if the priest and the monster were still here. All I could hear was my heat beating and everything was black.

_'Altair... Strength, Altair...'_

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub... Lub. Dub... Lub... Dub... Lub... dub..._

Silence.

* * *

**A/N: "Lub-dub" is a heart beat. Your heart beats in a rhythmic patter and its one strong beat shortly followed by a softer beat, creating one full pulse.  
**

**If you do not understand the ending, it means our protagonist's heart started slowing down, silencing to death.**

**Well I hope everyone has enjoyed another one of my adventures.  
Sorry to end it on such a quick note but I became lost and I honestly didn't like this story too much.  
**

**Right now, I'm focusing on my Malik/OC 'The Man in the Black Djellaba', so check it out some time.  
Thank you EVERYONE who has supported this story (along with others) and I hope to see you in my next fanfics.**

**Always remember to aim for the hay and I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love,  
Kelleighlizz  
**

**P.S. I apologize if the ending sucked. I really just wanted to get this done and over with and I wanted to so something different.**


End file.
